The Blue Spirit Falls
by theFatherLord
Summary: Two years have passed since Zuko defeated Zhao. Since then, there has been a a sense of calm, but Zuko knows a storm is coming. As he continues his double life and his relationship with Katara, an evil face from the past arrives, turning everything into chaos. As Zuko struggles with finding a balance, he finds himself trapped between Katara, the new evil, and the figure in red.
1. The Figure in Red

Two years have passed since the failed exploits of Admiral Zhao and the Rough Rhinos. Two years since Zuko saved the city and defeated Zhao. The Blue Spirit, now, wasn't regarded that much of a menace to Ba Sing Se anymore. He was an accepted vigilante. As the Blue Spirit, Zuko had found a way to stay connected with Commissioner Sokka. He would nightly trips to the Police Building, and he would be informed of what was happened. Zuko never spoke, he only let Sokka speak, which was sometimes a big mistake. Other times, Kyoshi Chief Suki would be there as well. She was hesitant about Sokka working with the Blue Spirit, but knew that Sokka was _smart_ enough to stay out of trouble.

Things have progressed smoothly with Katara. She was right when Aang knew, as the bald monk had no problem with Katara and Zuko dating. Sokka had moved into Zuko's apartment, which was now located behind the Jasmine Dragon, so they could have their own privacy from Uncle Iroh, who was still always coming over to talk with Zuko anyways. It was a nice feeling for Zuko, as now he had a new family he could call home.

Toph had also moved back to Ba Sing Se, moving out from Gaoling and becoming roommates with Aang. Zuko was beginning to suspect something was going on between Aang and Toph, but he just let it go. It wasn't something he wanted to pry, and Katara would scold him for it as well.

This was Zuko's life now.

And as he stood on top of the Police Building, he had a content smile on his face. He was waiting for Sokka to come out and tell him what was going on within the city, as Zuko couldn't be everywhere. He felt bad for lying to the brother of his girlfriend, but it was needed. He needed to make sure that everyone was protected.

_"You're here early."_

Zuko was startled, but you couldn't tell with the mask covering his face. Sokka walked out, holding two folders in his hands that carried all the information that Zuko had requested.

The blue mask nodded, the black abysses for eyes staring at Sokka.

"I tried and this was all I found about this figure in red you mentioned," Sokka added.

Zuko smirked, amused how Sokka made it seem like it wasn't a lot of information. He came down from the ledge, making his way to Sokka and taking one of the folders. He flipped through it, seeing pictures of the red figure on buildings, in the street, jumping across buildings. He read the witness reports, some people thinking it was the Blue Spirit taking on another costume. Others thought it was a copycat with no life.

"He just keeps coming in and disappearing with no real pattern," Sokka added.

"He?"

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me?"

Zuko rolled his eyes underneath the mask.

"What makes you sure it's a male?" Zuko asked in his disguised voice.

"Just the way it moves, and the way it took down three of my men," Sokka snapped. "Tough, quick and precise attacks. Reminded me of you, for a bit."

"Why did the red figure attack your men?"

"Well, my men may have attacked first," Sokka said, scratching the back of his head.

Zuko kept an inaudible sigh underneath his mask. He looked back through the reports, reading how the people describe the red figure.

_ "It was like a spirit, straight from Strife."_

_ "I thought it was Koh himself."_

_ "Stupid copycat, and stupid Blue Spirit. Let the police do the job and save the vigilante justice for the real heroes."_

"I guess people like me," Zuko snickered.

"And you have a sense of humor? Wow."

_Don't make me tell you how I had sex with your sister three times before I came here last night._

"I don't get why you wanna get into this," Sokka continued. "I mean, we're in peace now, real peace. It's been two years since Zhao was killed, let's not worry about it."

The blue mask shook its face back and forth.

"It's always calm before the storm."

"I knew you were going to say that," Sokka sighed.

"That's enough for tonight, Commissioner Sokka. Let's continue this tomorrow night."

Before Sokka could even say anything, Zuko took off. He was already jumping from building to building, remembering the moments when he first donned the mask. The way the wind nipped at his body and the cold, crisp air swallowed him whole.

If only it was that same peaceful night.

From the corner of his eye, he saw it.

The figure in red.

Zuko knew that the figure was watching him too. He narrowed his eyes behind the mask, feeling as if the figure in red was smirking at him. And when the figure took off, Zuko was right off and running. The two leapt from building to building, kicking up dust and dingy tiles as they ran across the city.

With sweat dripping down his face, Zuko was beginning to see just how fast this figure was. He always prided himself on his speed, but Zuko now felt slow as this figure was always two steps ahead of him.

"Wait," Zuko yelled.

He was surprised when the figure stopped, turning around and facing him. They were staring at each other now. Zuko couldn't make out any particular features. Only the red eyes stood out, and the red strips painted on the forehead that was exposed. It made Zuko frustrated that this mystery was still out there.

"Who are you?"

The figure in red stayed silent, only tilting its head.

"Why did you save me that day two years ago at the Tunnels?"

Still, only silence greeted Zuko's questions.

"Damn it, say something!"

The figure in red only shook its head. It turned around again, taking off into the night. Zuko cursed under his breath, turning back around and heading home. He knew Katara would be worried that he was taking so long. He took his usual route back home, coming into the window that was in the back alley where it was very dark and hard for see Zuko enter his apartment.

So when he landed inside the window, he was shocked to see Katara jump on him.

"Hey," Zuko chuckled, reaching up and taking the mask off.

"I was worried about you," Katara whispered.

"It's been two years, I'm fine, Kat," Zuko said, kissing her on the forehead.

She pulled back, rising on her toes and kissing Zuko on his lips. She did her usual check on his face, running her soft hands over his pale face, taking care to add a tender touch when she passed over his scar.

"How was it with Sokka? Did he find you anything?"

Zuko shook his head, turning around and taking off his swords, sticking them in the hidden closet with his mask as well.

"No, just witness reports and blurry pictures," Zuko grumbled.

"This figure in red, as you call it, seems more mysterious than you."

Zuko snickered. "Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as you want."

Zuko chuckled, taking off his shozoku and stuffing it in the closet. He was down to black sleep pants and no shirt. He walked back towards Katara, taking her in his arms and leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

"I'm thinking maybe uncle has some information," Zuko added. "It may just be a copycat like some of the reports said."

"Do you want it to be a copycat?"

"No," Zuko said, his face stoic. "A copycat doesn't move that fast."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah," Zuko mumbled. "I found the figure, stalking me, probably. I chased it around the city after speaking to Sokka."

"Is that why you took longer than usual?"

Zuko nodded, laying down in bed. Katara joined him, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh," Katara continued. "Piandao sent a message to Iroh and said your armor is ready."

"Finally," Zuko drawled. "Didn't we ask him about a year ago?"

She playfully slapped him on the chest, earning a chuckle from Zuko.

"I'll go tomorrow with Iroh and pick it up. It'd be nice to actually test it out once before anything bad happens."

"It seems like you want something bad to happen."

He shook his head. "It's not that. I just want to be prepared, that way you don't have to worry so much."

There were no more words. Zuko peeked down, seeing Katara's eyes closed, and her breathing had begun to steady. He smiled, kissing the top of her head as her stroked her chocolate tresses. And soon, he had fallen into a sleep with her as well.


	2. The Old Master

It was early in the morning when Iroh finally slowed his black car to a stop. Zuko yawned, peering out the window. They were outside Piandao's temple as the sun cracked over the horizon. They stepped out, Zuko pulling his jacket closer to his body as they began making their way through the large doors with the white lotus symbol.

"It's been too long since I last saw Master Piandao," Iroh exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Don't tell me all you want to do is drink tea and play Pai Sho," Zuko said, rolling his eyes as they stopped at the front doors of the palace.

"Pai Sho is a fun game," Iroh chuckled.

The doors opened, Fat standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, Fat, I see you've lost a few pounds," Iroh joked.

Zuko sighed as Fat said nothing, turning to the side and extending his arm.

"Master Piandao is in the Courtyard," Fat said.

Iroh and Zuko nodded, walking past Fat and through the Main Hall. Zuko turned and stared at the case where his mask once stood, now placed in his hidden closet at his apartment. The two men stared at the collection of different swords and battle armor. Zuko was afraid that his armor would be like that, all bulky and he would just be slower.

They stepped outside, seeing Piandao swiftly perfecting his form. The way he cut through the air with his sword, it made Zuko envious. He learned everything he knew about swords from Piandao, but he still felt that there was more that he could learn. But, he put away his childish notions, clasping his hands behind his back and continuing to watch Piandao move. The sun glinted off the steel blade, hiding the weapons master in a shade.

Piandao soon came to a rest, sheathing his sword as he turned to face Zuko and Iroh. A wide grin came onto his face as he pulled out a small towel, dabbing away sweat.

"Ah, Zuko, such a pleasure to see you again," Piandao beamed.

"Thank you, Master Piandao," Zuko said with a bow.

"And Iroh, still as humble and silent as ever."

_Silent?_

"Oh, Piandao, you know me," Iroh chuckled. "That was such excellent form. I can see why Zuko held you in such high regard."

"Does he now?" Piandao chuckled.

"Where is Mai?" Zuko prompted.

"Mai left just about after all that mess in Ba Sing Se," Piandao explained. "She didn't say much, just kind of took off in a hurry after she received a message."

"A message from whom?" Zuko asked.

Piandao shrugged as Fat made his way down the stairs into the Courtyard, taking the sword from him.

"That I do not know. But, enough of this; let me show you what I have made for you."

As Piandao let Zuko and Iroh into the armory, Zuko had a bad feeling churning in his stomach. He knew of the past relationship Mai had with his family, especially his sister. And with what Zhao had told him in his last moments, it would all make sense. And if it was Azula that was what Zhao was speaking about, Zuko was going to have his hands full. Zuko was lost so much in his thoughts that he had not noticed that they were in the armory and Piandao was trying to show him his new armor.

"Zuko, something on your mind?" Iroh asked.

"No, no," Zuko shook his head. "Master Piandao, please continue."

"At your request, I've created armor made out of carbon fiber," Piandao explained. "I have constructed a chest plate with attached shoulder guards as well. It's light weight and won't hinder any of your movements. For the forearms, I've constructed some gauntlets with some talons that you can defend yourself with and serve as another weapon, which also come with hand plates. I have always made some new boots that come with shin guards and knee plates."

The whole time Piandao was talking, Zuko was looking at the different pieces. It was light weight, yet Zuko could feel where the protection would be over his body. He traced his fingers over the talons, admiring the sharpness of his new weapon. He wasn't sure how he could use them, but his imagination could come up with some ideas.

"I like it," Zuko responded. "And you're sure it won't hinder any of my movements?"

"Very sure."

Piandao smirked, unbuttoning his robe and revealing another set of armor constructed to his size. Zuko chuckled, nodding once as he placed the armor back on the table.

"You cover every possibility, don't you?" Iroh added.

"It is the only proper way to live," Piandao said, turning to Zuko. "I still don't understand why you need all of this protection. Is there not peace in Ba Sing Se?"

"I have other reasons," Zuko said, an image of Katara flashing in his head.

"Ah, so you have found someone that worries about your safety as much as your uncle does."

Zuko smirked, only nodded as grabbed a bag from inside one of the closets. He placed his armor inside, looking back at Iroh.

"Uncle, I need to speak with Master Piandao alone, if you don't mind."

"I'll go enjoy some tea with Fat," Iroh nodded, understanding.

As Iroh left, Zuko turned back to Piandao.

"What is on your mind, my former pupil?" Piandao prompted.

"I saw the figure in red again last night."

Piandao nodded, pulling up two chairs. He set them across from each other, sitting in one. Zuko placed his bag down, coming and sitting down in the other chair. He laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them as he leaned forward.

"Do you perceive this figure as a threat or an ally?" Piandao asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not sure. He or she has saved me before, but every time I try and talk, the figure always runs off, and it's very fast."

"Anything you can make out from this figure?"

"Just the red eyes like I said before," Zuko said. "But I noticed some red markings on its forehead last night."

"Red markings? Like the old Fire Sages?"

"What?"

"Come, I must teach you more."

Piandao let Zuko into another room, still hidden from the rest of the temple. Zuko figured this must have been Piandao's private study. The doors were shut behind him, Piandao walking to the bookcase and pulling out a book. It was the same book that Zuko read when he took the mantle of the Blue Spirit.

"The Fire Sages were the only humans that found a way to connect with the beings in the spirit world," Piandao started. "They were so loyal to those in Paradise, that they were granted access _into_ Paradise before it became just the Spirit World."

"What were they?"

"They were people who were believed to have special abilities granted to them by spirits possessing their physical bodies. Now, we know none of this is true, but one of them stands out to me the most."

"Which one?" Zuko asked.

"Now, that is a story for another day, my former student. I believe it is time for you to go home, as someone might be missing you."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but decided better against it. He bowed to Master Piandao, who bowed back and led him out to the Main Hall. Uncle Iroh was already there, waiting for his nephew. They all exchanged goodbyes, Zuko and Iroh walking out to Iroh's car.

"So, did you learn anything new?"

"Just that everything is a mystery that I have to figure out."

"Ah, the fun of life."


	3. The Mad Daughter

"This is the city of Omashu? It's so… boring."

Her voice drawled, dripping with venom and hatred. The sun was high in the sky, a soothing breeze staying in the air that kept the hot air away. She was standing in the middle of a busy street, her black jacket covering her fire red shirt and black jeans. She had her hair in a high ponytail, a golden ribbon keeping the hair up in a formal topknot.

"I told you that when you lied to me and brought me here."

This was voice was dull and very monotonous. Her hair, a jet black, framed her face and fell all the way down to her chest just under her breasts. She had lifeless brown eyes that seemed to be boring into your soul. She was wearing black pants with a red jacket and black boots that reached up to her knees. Gloves covered her hand as well.

"Oh come on, Mai, it is too bad."

The last voice was in stark contrast to the other two. It was high pitched and very bubbly. The girl was wearing a pink shirt that exposed her midriff with pink pants and violet colored flats. She had a long braid that reached down to her waist. She had a smile on her face that was the great opposite of Mai and the other girl.

"I still can't believe you lied to me, Azula," Mai whined, turning to the girl in the black jacket.

"Really? I'm hurt that you would think that," Azula said in a mocking tone.

"What are we doing here anyways?" The bubbly girl asked.

"I already told you Ty Lee."

Ty Lee frowned, looking down. "I just wished I could've told the Kyoshi Warriors why I was leaving them."

"That would've been stupid," Mai drawled.

"Enough of your whining," Azula snapped. "We're supposed to meet with Chi-Ran."

"And who the fuck is Chi-Ran?"

"Chi-Ran is a legend of stealth that has trained many soldiers of Caldera's army," Azula explained. "We have a meeting with him to discuss some matters that pertain to my father and what happened in Ba Sing Se."

"You mean the Blue Spirit?" Ty Lee asked as they started walking.

Azula nodded, making sure no one had heard them speaking.

"What does he and Chi-Ran have anything to do with your father?" Mai prompted.

"Chi-Ran has many connections in Ba Sing Se and knows a whole lot more people," Azula went on. "I figured that he must know something about that masked freak."

Even two years later since her father, the Phoenix King Ozai, had sent her to kill the Blue Spirit, she still had no idea it was her brother under the mask. But, Ozai knew that it wouldn't stop Azula. There was a hatred and rivalry between Zuko and Azula that stemmed from their childhood that would always push Azula to want to be the best and the favorite.

"But what if he doesn't know anything, Azula?" Ty Lee interjected.

"Then we kill him," Azula said, plain and emotionless.

Mai shook her head, stepping in front of Azula, holding her hands out and stopping the group dead in their tracks.

"You're kidding, right? If this Chi-Ran really trained Caldera soldiers, what makes you think you can kill him?"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him," Azula snickered. "_We _are all going to kill him. Why do you think I summoned all of you here?"

"The goodness of your heart?" Ty Lee asked, always being the optimist.

"So we kill him and then you're done with us?" Mai asked.

"Oh, no, no. After this, we head to Ba Sing Se and deal with that masked freak," Azula said, walking around Mai and continuing onward.

They continued walking down the streets of Omashu. They passed several houses, none of the residents giving them a second look. They gave off this vibe and energy that fended people off. It was mostly Azula, having that slightly sadistic look on her face. It was just a smirk on her face, but there was much else behind that smirk. Pride, anger, rage, envy, lust. All of these things culminated in what was known as Azula.

By the time they reached Chi-Ran's small house, they found the garden was tended to. It was a nice house to look at it, a collection of dragon-peach trees and ginseng plants scattered among the bushes. There was a woman in the garden, her hair tied up with a braid coming down. She looked up, wiping some dirt off of her face with a small smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where is Chi-Ran?" Azula snapped.

The smile on her face disappeared. "Who's asking?"

"So, I take it that he is here then," Azula nodded.

"Chi-Ran," The girl yelled into the house.

A few seconds passed before a large man walked out of the house. He had a prosthetic arm, the metal shining with the sun. He had a tattoo of a third vertical eye on his forehead.

"What is it, Jin?" Chi-Ran asked.

Azula stepped forward in front of Jin, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are Chi-Ran? The teacher of the Caldera soldiers?"

"That is correct. Who are you?"

"My name is Azula, daughter of Caldera and Ozai, the Phoe-…"

"I know who you are," Chi-Ran interrupted. "State your business."

Azula cleared her throat, stepping forward in front of Chi-Ran. She didn't show any fear, or any emotion for that matter. Her face was poised, the smirk never fading away.

"I wish to know anything you know about the events in Ba Sing Se and that of the Blue Spirit," Azula ordered.

"Everyone knows what happened," Chi-Ran said. "Zhao, the Admiral, enacted a plot by your father to take over the city and the Blue Spirit killed him."

Azula shook her head, not satisfied with the answers being presented to her right now.

"Surely you must know something else in those matters," Azula exclaimed. "I know you have connections inside the walls of Ba Sing Se."

Chi-Ran nodded at Jin, who quickly stood up and ran inside the house. The door was shut instantly, the locks clicking as all precautions were being taken by the young brunette.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Chi-Ran asked.

"Because my associates and I don't want to do any harm to that pretty little girl inside," Azula hissed, her smirk growing into a wicked grin.

"If you really wish to know what happened in Ba Sing Se and the Blue Spirit, then I suggest that you go to the city yourself."

Azula's face contorted into one of rage and annoyance. She only nodded slowly, turning around. As her feet turned, she quickly reversed her momentum. She swung her hand across, only to have Chi-Ran block it. She leapt back, already planning her next move. And as she lunged forward, her speed was now showing that Chi-Ran was not ready for. A quick jab to the chest and kidney made him stumble back.

Mai attacked next, pulling out stilettos in one hand and knives in the other. She flung them one at a time, making Chi-Ran sidestep each blade that whizzed by his body. He stopped, trying to catch his breath, cringing as he felt the sting of torn flesh. On his flesh arm and face, where he thought he dodged, were cuts that leaked blood.

It was Ty Lee who came next. Her speed was even greater than that of Azula's. Chi-Ran, however, kept his calm as he was able to match every one of Ty Lee's quick and precise strikes. He felt one hit his good arm, but ignored it, continuing to defend himself. Another kick to the back of his knee and a jab on the elbow. Chi-Ran dropped to one knee, feeling his limbs grow heavy as a numbness racked through his body.

"What is this?" He yelled.

"That would be Ty Lee's pressure point attack," Azula declared. "A good way to cripple our enemies."

The leader of the three now stood in front of Chi-Ran, squatting down. She reached out quickly, taking the large man by the throat, squeezing tightly.

"Now, you pitiful fool, tell me what I wish to know," Azula warned.

"I'd rather rot in Strife with Koh than tell you anything," Chi-Ran hissed.

"Very well."

Azula was swift in her kill. She pulled one of Mai's knives out of the ground, and forced it through Chi-Ran's neck. He gagged and gasped for air as blood poured from both sides of his neck. Azula pushed the body to the ground, the sounds of screams from inside the house causing her to jump.

"Kill her," Azula ordered Mai. "And then we leave."

And so, two deaths plagued Omashu as this wave of chaos ripped through King Bumi's land. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were all gone by the time anything could be done. No one knew who they were. And now they were off to Ba Sing Se.

A new chaos was coming to the city.


	4. Moment of Bliss

**A/N: Short little chapter just showing more of the relationship between Katara and Zuko. Next chapter should start progressing the story line a lot more.**

* * *

The night was over now. Zuko hid in the shadows on the roof of his apartment, his face still under the mask. It was a slow night, this night. There wasn't any danger that Zuko had to respond too. He had his visit with Sokka without any troubles, except for Suki coming in and yelling about Sokka not telling her about his meetings with the Blue Spirit. It was quite amusing, actually. Zuko would always have to bite down on his lip so he wouldn't laugh at how bumbling Sokka would get after a few minutes.

"There are no more bad guys," Sokka had told him. "Maybe things are getting better."

Zuko was hoping that would be true; however, it was Suki's words that sent a slight chill down his spine.

"Ty Lee just left a few weeks ago," Suki said. "She just told me that she had to go and meet up with old friends and hasn't come back.

If Zuko remembered anything from the past, it was that Ty Lee only had one friend.

He pushed his thoughts away, sneaking down into the back window into his room, which was cloaked in darkness. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he felt her warm embrace capture him. He chuckled under the mask, planting a cold, lifeless kiss on her forehead.

"You know, you don't always have to wait up on me," Zuko said, taking off his mask.

Katara moved around, turning on the lights. She turned back to him, a slight smile mixed with a frown on her face.

"Yes I do," She answered. "I'll always worry."

"Your brother says that things are fine, now," Zuko nodded his head, taking off his swords and removing the armored plates from his shozoku. He removed the shirt, tossing it on the floor as he rubbed his hands over his face.

His body shivered when he felt her fingers trace his ribs. He looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Were you waiting for me because you were worried, or because you wanted me to get undressed?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

She gave an equally sly smirk as she stood on her toes, kissing his lips gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She snickered.

"You're a tease."

They fell into bed together, Zuko lying on his back with Katara laying on top of him. His body seem to fall into a state of lull as he softly stroked her hair. Her aqua blue eyes stared into his golden eyes, seeing the fire that burned behind those irises.

"I like this," Katara whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Just lying here," She answered. "It's so peaceful."

Zuko nodded, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. Peace. He hadn't felt that certain feeling in years. Ever since he had left on his exile, Zuko always felt this sort of chaos brewing inside him. Things had transpired so fast for him, and he was always trying to do the right thing, even if it hurt him badly.

"Zuko?" Her voice brought him out of his brood.

"Sorry, thinking," Zuko muttered.

"What's wrong?"

He lowered his stare down to her again, trying his best to hide the grim look on his face. It wasn't working as she straightened herself out, sitting up high and looking down on him with a look of concern.

"Tell me," She ordered.

"It's all this peace," Zuko said. "I know I sound like an old cliché muttering this, but it doesn't feel right."

"But why?" Katara questioned. "Zhao is dead because of you and we've been great in Ba Sing Se since then."

"Before he died, Zhao told me that my fath-… the Phoenix King knew what was happening and would do something."

"But let's just forget about that for now."

Zuko raised a brow, obviously concerned by Katara's sudden change of demeanor. It wasn't like her to not worry about people that needed help.

"Don't you always say you won't your back on those that need help?"

"Right now, _you're_ the one that needs help."

Those words stung Zuko. He wasn't sure why, though. Different memories flooded into his head. He remembered the last moments with his mother. He remembered how his sister was always favored over he was as a child. He remembered how Ozai would make him feel like dirt when he was low. It was all nightmares.

But then it disappeared.

Zuko hadn't notice the small trail of tears that escaped from his scarred eye. Katara's soft lips on his damaged skin made him shiver. He looked up at her, seeing the look in her eyes. The nightmare had gone away. Zuko had found himself in a moment of bliss, the dark skinned beauty sitting over his chest bringing out the best of him.

"I love you," Zuko said.

"I love you too."

And then kissed her, pulling the covers over them as they lost themselves into the night.


	5. Encounters of Old

When Zuko awoke, there was a relaxing feeling running through his veins. The sun creaked through his window, shining down on the red blanket that covered him and Katara. He gazed at her, a soft smile on his lips as he stroked her tresses. She stirred, moving closer into him as she let out an early morning groan, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Morning," Zuko whispered.

She mumbled into his neck, causing Zuko to let out a low chuckle as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Katara forced herself to sit up, the blanket falling off and revealing her naked form to Zuko. Her hair was ruffled, a memory of the events that had transpired last night. Zuko smiled up at her, his hand running up the side of her arm.

"I'll be back," Katara mumbled.

Zuko watched her stalk off to the bathroom. He stood up too, grabbing some black boxers to cover his naked body. He was already putting on pants when Katara came back in, one of his old Jasmine Dragon shirts draped over her body. She had fixed her hair up into a ponytail, her chocolate brown skin shining with the light coming through the window.

"I'm gonna need that," Zuko smirked. "I have to help my uncle at the shop today."

"Okay," She nodded, taking it off and tossing it at his face. "I think I'm going to have a girl's day with Suki."

He was hoping she was naked under the shirt, but she already had on her blue bra and panties. He slipped the shirt over his head, her ocean smell lingering on the fabric as it rested against his skin.

"I'll see you later then," Zuko said, walking over and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Zuko walked past her, down the stairs of his apartment. He grabbed the black apron that was sitting on the couch, tossing it over his head as he grabbed a dragon-peach, biting into the sweet fruit as he walked out the door. He pushed the back door of the Jasmine Dragon open, tossing away the fruit as he reached behind him, tying the apron to his back. As he made his way into the kitchen, he was expecting to see Iroh already working on tea.

He wasn't ready for what he saw.

_"Surprise!"_

He was taken back, almost tapping into his alter ego as he voices boomed around him. Iroh stood in front of him, a tray of tea in his hands with everyone behind him; Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph. A wide grin came onto his face as he heard the back door open again, hearing Katara's footsteps from behind him and then her arms wrapping around his stomach.

"Happy birthday, Zuko," Katara said, kissing his cheek.

"Holy shit, I totally forgot about it," Zuko chuckled.

"Sit, nephew," Iroh ordered. "Let us celebrate the coming of your twentieth birthday."

Zuko sat down with everyone else, taken back by all the voices that were congratulating him. Katara was next to him, their hands laced together. Iroh would bring trays of different stacks of meat and desserts. Sokka was eagerly attacking the meat, earning a sigh from Suki. Zuko laughed with everyone else, biting into an aqua-berry muffin. This was all something new for him. He didn't remember the last time that there was this much celebration about his birthday. It must've been when his mother was still around. Oh, how he longed for those days again.

"Thank you guys, all of you," Zuko said after an hour of eating and talking. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't get all teary on us, sparky," Toph rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until we see what we have planned for you tonight," Sokka snickered.

Zuko froze at his words, trying to find something to say. Katara saw this, stepping in to recover for Zuko's lapse.

"Actually, I'm treating Zuko to dinner tonight," Katara blurted. "So whatever you have planned, forget it."

Zuko flicked his eyes to Katara, giving her a mental thank you as Sokka looked dejected, taking a leg of a sheep-pig and biting into the meat. The rest of the day passed by quickly, everyone just hanging out and catching up. Toph told stories of her boring time at Gaoling, how overprotective her parents were. She also talked about how she secretly had been training herself to fight. It was one of those things that she found entertaining. If only she knew what Zuko went through every night. Then again, Zuko wouldn't be surprised if the blind girl did know what he did at night.

It was nearing dusk when everyone had decided to leave. Zuko gave another thanks to everyone, giving a long hug to Iroh.

"Thank you, uncle," Zuko whispered into his ear.

"Anything for you, nephew."

Zuko and Katara walked back to their small apartment, Zuko still truly surprised by all of this. He closed the door behind him, already changing into his black shozoku.

"Do you really have to go out on your birthday?" Katara asked.

"I have too Katara," Zuko said, fixing the armor over his forearms and hands. "It's what I signed up for when I took this mask."

"Just be extra careful," Katara said, kissing Zuko on the lips.

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Zuko fixed the mask over his face, jumping out the window and pulled himself onto the roof. He stepped out of the shadows, staring out into the world with the blue tint of the mask. Truthfully, he didn't want to be out patrolling during his birthday. But if he didn't show up, he knew Sokka may have suspicions, and he wasn't sure that tonight would be the night something happened when he stayed home.

He was off.

From building to building, Zuko went off in his protection of Ba Sing Se. It was most of the usual stuff. Some hookers from the Red Light District being harassed and the Blue Spirit fending off the felons. Or he would break up some drug deal or violent offense that was done by some stragglers of Zhao's company. Everything was typical for Zuko tonight.

It was that reason why he wasn't ready for what he saw next.

But he knew the moment he felt the rage beginning to grow inside of him. She was standing on the same rooftop, a smirk on her face. She tapped her nails on the crisp sleeve of her leather jacket. Her golden eyes burned bright, even through the blue tint.

Azula.

"So," Azula's voice was cold. "You're the freak in the blue mask?"

The memories came flooding back as he gripped his fists tightly. She started walking towards him, the smirk still pasted on her lips.

"How did a little runt like you kill Zhao?" Azula raised a brow. "I mean, I know he was a complete fool, but he was the Admiral. It's still a surprise to me."

Zuko realized it then.

She didn't know it was him under the mask.

"And you are?" Zuko gritted in his disguised voice.

"You don't know? I'm Azula, daughter of Caldera and Ozai, the Phoenix King. The man who will end you."

But he had no time to take advantage of the moment. From his right, he heard the sound of blades whizzing through the air. He stepped back, seeing two stilettos dig into the roof. Through the mask, Zuko saw Mai landing on the roof, pulling out two sais, one for each hand.

_Shit._

"I see we've got your attention, Blue Spirit," Azula hissed. "Now, surrender yourself to us so the Phoenix King can deal with you with how he pleases too."

"I'll pass," Zuko snapped in his façade.

Azula shook her head, clicking her tongue. "You'll regret that."

They both attacked, Azula from the front and Mai from his right. He had no time to draw his swords, the girls' speed too quick for him from this distance. All he could do was swat away his sister's attacks and dodge Mai's sharp sais. He was now grateful for the armor Piandao had made for him as each strike Azula landed only made him falter for a split second. Since she didn't know it was him under the mask, Zuko knew he could easily predict her moves without her guessing what he was going to do.

Only Azula was always unpredictable.

She stopped, jumping back as Mai launched the sais. Zuko was able to draw his swords, slapping them away. He twirled them around before sheathing them behind his back once more.

"So, you are a very skilled fighter," Azula admitted. "Who are you?"

"A masked freak," Zuko mocked her.

"You little fool," Azula snapped. "How dare you mock me. I will kill everyone you love."

The rage came back. Zuko didn't even know why, but it did. He charged again, fighting only with rage, forgetting his technique. Azula sidestepped him, easily grabbing him by his arm, and twisting to the side, tossing him off the roof. Zuko hit the ground hard, the people around him screaming jumping with fear.

_ "Ty Lee, now!"_

Zuko came up, seeing Ty Lee charge at him. She was even quicker than he remembered. Each one of her punches was a quick jab, aimed at his pressure points. But Zuko was ready, easily grabbing Ty Lee's hand, turning and flip her around in the air. Ty Lee hit the ground, quickly flipping and jumping to her feet. She charged at him again, Zuko quickly pulling out his sword, keeping it intact as the broad sword. He used the flat sides to bat Ty Lee's attack. They spun around each other now, Zuko barely managing to keep up with the attacks.

He was rusty, he would admit.

With a good push, he tossed Ty Lee back to the ground, separating his swords and standing in an attack stance.

He was trying to catch his breath, his body ready for Azula and Mai to strike again. It never came, and now the anxiety was rising. He looked around, seeing the people staring and whispering. He raised a brow, trying to figure out what was happening. Sirens began to wail in the background, causing even more confusion in his head.

And then he saw it.

Ty Lee was in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform.

"Fuck," Zuko cursed under his breath.

_"Why is he fighting a Kyoshi Warrior?"_

_ "Isn't he a good guy?"_

_ "I knew that he was crazy."_

_ "Get that bastard!"_

Zuko turned around, seeing Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors arriving at the scene. He didn't leave them any time, immediately sheathing his sword and climbing up a building and taking off into the night again, only hearing the sirens in the distance.

What was Azula doing?


	6. A New Perception

"Wait, what happened?"

It was the next day now. Zuko, Katara and Iroh were sitting inside the Jasmine Dragon. The shop had closed and the last customers had filed out. Iroh pulled down the shades, hiding them away from the rest of Ba Sing Se. He served everyone tea, Zuko taking a sip of the warm liquid before he turned to face his girlfriend and uncle.

"It was Azula," Zuko repeated. "She's here in Ba Sing Se."

"Your sister?" Katara asked, to which Zuko nodded.

"What happened, exactly?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know," Zuko sighed. "When I saw her, standing there with that evil look on her face, I felt everything horrible that happened to me come back to the surface. I was angry, beyond angry."

Katara reached out, placing her hand over Zuko's and giving it a soft squeeze. It was comforting, to say the least. But, Zuko could hardly feel any of the intended effects.

"Then what, nephew?"

"We fought. Mai was there too, and they both charged me. They're fast, uncle, really fast. I could barely keep up with them."

"Did they hurt you?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked at her from the corner of his eye. Where did that rage come from? He wanted to investigate it, but he let it down, only shaking his head to give his answer.

"I don't think she knows it was me though," Zuko added.

"You mean under the mask?" Iroh prompted.

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "She referred to me as a freak with a blue mask."

"Bitch," Zuko heard Katara curse under her breath, but let it slide, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not even sure what they're up to," Zuko continued. "But it's something bad, and it's definitely trying to ruin me. Ty Lee was there, but dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior. Suki said she had left, and I knew damn well that she went to go join with my sister."

"Wait, dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior?" Katara asked.

"By that time, Mai and Azula were gone. Everyone only saw me fighting a Kyoshi Warrior. They called the police, and they were there in seconds. I'm not sure what's going to happen now."

There was a knock on the door just as Zuko finished his words. He rose up, reaching for the swords that were not strapped to his back. Iroh waved him down, walking to the door and peeking through a crack. After a second, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Aang and Toph walked in, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Katara, your brother is on the news," Aang exclaimed.

Iroh quickly turned the radio on, the static clearing up before Sokka's voice was able to sound crisp and clear over what Zuko assumed was the entire city of Ba Sing Se.

_"My fellow citizens, I'm here to address to you on the matters that occurred last night. At approximately eleven p-m, we received numerous phone calls that all had the same description. The Blue Spirit was attacking one of Kyoshi Chief Suki's warriors. When we arrived at the scene, we saw the damage and the crowded witnesses of these events. At this point in time, we have concluded that these reports are accurate."_

Zuko's stomach dropped at the Commissioner's words. He was being made out to seem like a bad guy, not the watchful vigilante he had been for the last two years.

_"Furthermore, we have gathered many witness testimony, and they are a conclusive result. Each one said that the Blue Spirit attacked the Kyoshi Warrior first, fending off her attacks and eventually physically assaulted the Kyoshi Warrior to a degree that this warriors had remained nameless."_

"Is it Ty Lee?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Yeah, pretty sure it is."

_"At this time, we have no choice but to set an arrest warrant for the Blue Spirit has quickly risen to Ba Sing Se's most wanted criminal, and we are already active in searching for the Blue Spirit's whereabouts and the identity of this criminal. There is a reward out there for any info that can lead to the capture of the Blue Spirit. He must remain alive for you to claim the award."_

Zuko was blocking everything out now. He could still hear the reporters' voices clamoring through the radio as they all tried to get Commissioner Sokka to answer their questions. But it didn't matter. Zuko was now a criminal in the eyes of everyone in Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko? You okay?"

He blinked once, snapping out of the brood. Katara was in front of him, a concerned look hiding in those aqua blue orbs she called eyes. Zuko nodded quickly, taking her fingers between his own.

"I'm fine," Zuko reassured her.

"It sucks that the Blue Spirit did that," Aang said. "He was such a cool guy."

Well, at least Zuko had one fan still.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I'm not feeling that good. I'm gonna go home and lie down for a bit," Katara spoke.

"Okay, sure thing sugar queen," Toph said, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"You going to be okay, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes, thank you, Aang."

Zuko took this as his cue to lead Katara away from everyone after saying goodbyes. He nodded once to Iroh, who understood the situation. Once out of the sight, Zuko whispered thanks to Katara as they made it back to their apartment. He closed the door behind him, placing his forehead against the door.

"What are you going to do, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Zuko sighed, turning around to face Katara. "Azula is making me out to be the bad guy now."

"You mean the Blue Spirit," Katara said. "But Zuko, you can't just give up; now is the time where you have to show that you aren't the bad guy."

"How?"

"By proving her misdeeds."

They both turned at the sound of Iroh's voice. He closed the door behind him, a proud and determined look etched onto his face. His hands were folded and clasped behind his back as he stepped up to Zuko. They were standing face to face, Iroh falling into his adopted fathering style.

"You must go and show that you are the hero that you've been for the last two years," Iroh continued. "Stand strong, Zuko. Don't falter in your journey."

"What if it's too much? The city hates me now, probably. The only way I could do that is to expose Azula. But she's crafty, uncle, you know that."

"We'll find a way, Zuko," Katara spoke up, interlacing her fingers with Zuko's.

"Things will get ugly," Zuko added. "And I have to find a new place to hide all my stuff. I can't be coming in and out through the window anymore."

"We are here for your assistance, Zuko," Iroh responded.

But how much assistance would Zuko need? The fear and dread never faltered as Zuko nodded to Iroh and Katara, hiding his despair from the two people he cared the most about.


	7. The Dai Li

"So why should I listen to what you have the offer me?"

The voice was deep, tough and a form of pride mixed with rage dripping in the undertone. He sat on his throne-like chair, stroking his point goatee.

"Because, Long Feng, I have much to offer you from the city of Caldera."

"Who are you?" Long Feng questioned. "You come in here, knowing everything about me, and yet I know nothing of you."

There was a smirk growing on the girl's face. Her golden eyes shined brightly in the low burning light of the torches.

"I am Azula, Princess of Caldera, daughter to Ozai, the Phoenix King," Azula answered. "And these are my affiliates, Mai and Ty Lee."

"Of Caldera, you say? Tell me, _princess_, what can the Phoenix King offer me?" Long Feng prompted.

"Whatever your heart desires," Azula let the words drip off her tongue.

* * *

Days had passed since Zuko became the most wanted man in Ba Sing Se. Well, the Blue Spirit, not him, exactly. Since then, Zuko moved everything that connected him to being the Blue Spirit out of his apartment. He found this old abandoned one room house in the middle of the Warehouse District. It was simple enough where he could hide his shozoku, armor, swords and mask while he didn't have his façade on.

Tonight, however, Zuko was out. He changed his patrol times; always making sure that Sokka and Suki would have a hard time trying to track his movements. He was in the Capital District, only a few buildings away from the Royal Palace. He stayed crouched on the ledge, his eyes keeping watch through the blue tint of the mask.

Eventually, Zuko gave up. The Royal Palace was quiet and there was no sign of anything going on. Zuko rose, stretching out his muscles before taking off in a run and leaping onto the next building.

And then Zuko was launched from the air onto the ground. His body slammed on the ground, rolling over a few times before he finally managed to jump up to his feet.

He looked up, peeking through his blue tint. Leaping down from the buildings were soldiers dressed in dark green and black uniforms. They bore the symbol of Ba Sing Se on their chest, wearing dark green and black hats.

"The Dai Li," Zuko mumbled under his breath.

"By order of Long Feng by decree of King Kuei, you are under arrest, Blue Spirit," the leader of the Dai Li spoke up.

Zuko knew that he couldn't give himself in. Not yet while Azula was still out there, her plans unknown. The blue mask shook itself no, Zuko drawing out his dual dao swords. He twirled them around his body, ready to defend himself from the Dai Li.

There were four of them, and they all charged at once. Zuko stepped back, waiting for their attacks. They were different from the Kyoshi Warriors. The Dai Li were harsh, brutal and cruel. They were persistent in insuring that they got the job done. They had no limits, and were not afraid to get violent, even before the situation called for it. And Zuko knew that this was one of those situations.

The main weapon of the Dai Li was their armored gloves. They were jet black with metal plates over the knuckles and fingers. It evolved from simple hard pieces of earth to the metal that they have now. It was a great weapon, and it helped the Dai Li quickly subdue the people they were up against.

And again, Zuko was grateful for the new armor as one of the Dai Li agents managed to land a solid punch on his chest. Metal clanged against metal as Zuko stumbled back. He readied his swords, lunching forward and swinging his swords in his proper technique, just like Piandao taught him how to fight.

Zuko's blades clanged against the metal plates of the agents' gloves. He made sure not to linger on one agent, but moved from one to the other. He would swing his swords across his body, and the agents would launch another physical assault. Zuko missed some attempts to dodge, the exposed parts on his sides getting the blunt of the blows. He hissed in pain, feeling one of his ribs on the verge of cracking.

_"You should give up, Blue Spirit."_

Through the blue tint, Zuko saw the Chief of the Dai Li, Long Feng. He wore an outfit similar to the agents, only the Ba Sing Se symbol wasn't on his chest. He jumped down from the building, the crowd that had been forming quickly realizing it was a Dai Li operation, and began to head back to their homes.

"You must be Long Feng, I suppose?" Zuko said in his disguised voice.

"It doesn't matter," Long Feng snapped. "What matters is that you should stop this foolish fight and surrender unto me, boy."

Zuko stood ready in an attack stance, his eyes shifting from Long Feng to the four agents surrounding him.

"I'm going to go ahead and refuse that offer," Zuko said, a smirk under his mask.

"You will only be met with defeat, Blue Spirit. Embrace what honor you have left and end this city's fear of you."

"Fear?" Zuko asked. "I am nothing to be feared. It is what is coming that you should fear."

"Is that a threat, boy?"

"I am trying to save Ba Sing Se from something even worse than what Zhao wanted to do," Zuko snapped. "You don't know what is coming to this city."

"I know damn well what is coming," Long Feng roared. "I'm staring right at him. Agents, attack him!"

The agents launched another attack at Zuko. They attacked even faster and brutal than before. Zuko was on the defensive now, the Dai Li quickly batting away his swords. Zuko cursed under his breath, having to rely on classic hand to hand combat.

It was speed against technique. The agents were relentless in their attacks. Zuko had managed to finally be able to keep up with their speed. And then, Zuko was throwing punches of his own. He slapped away the metal gloves, throwing his own quick jabs and crosses into the agents' faces.

"Impressive," Long Feng whispered to himself. "He fights impressively."

The agents' were getting thrown out of rhythm, Zuko taking advantage with a wide smirk underneath the blue oni mask. He grabbed one of the arms of the agents, quickly flipping him over his back and slamming him into the ground. He moved onto the next one, a quick jab into the face, and then he tossed the other two aside. And then it was just Long Feng.

"You're an excellent fighter," Long Feng admitted. "It seems as if you've been underestimated."

"By the King?" Zuko raised a brow under the mask.

"Oh no, not the spineless king. No, see, my interests lie with another party that offers more than what Kuei can offer."

"Azula," Zuko whispered under his breath.

Zuko picked up his swords, fitting them together and sheathing them.

"Then you must know that I am not the enemy I've been made out to be," Zuko said.

"You attacked one of the Kyoshi Warriors. It wouldn't matter what I think of you, you are still an enemy of the city."

"You are willing to sacrifice the safety of the city just so you could capture me? I'm just one person, Long Feng."

"The person that asked you to hunt me down is not to be trusted. She will find a way to make sure you end up with nothing," Zuko yelled.

"You speak so much of my employer that you seem to have some personal relations with her," Long Feng said. "Who are you?"

Zuko growled underneath the mask. In the last second before the agents have fully recovered, Zuko took off into the night.

"Leave him," Long Feng said to his agents. "We have him on the run, now. He is ours. Report to the Princess and give her a status update on the Blue Spirit."

"As you wish, Long Feng."

As the agents disappeared into the night, Zuko was making his way back to his house. He didn't have time to make it back to the old house and then back to his apartment. He made sure to stay in the shadows. He could feel his sides already bruising and his ribs slightly cracked. It was the same ribs as when he first started his adventures as the Blue Spirit.

Once he found his home, he stumbled through the shadows, falling into the darkness of his room. He ripped off the mask, already hearing Katara reaching for the light and making her way over to him. The pain had grown so much in Zuko's side that the world burned white before he went into darkness.

The last thing he heard was Katara yelling his name.


	8. Family Reunion

Zuko wasn't sure how long it was when he woke up. He had been surrounded by darkness for so long that he lost any track of the fragmentation of time. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting from the darkness back to the light. A low, raspy groan came from his mouth as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows. There was a searing pain in his sides, Zuko remembering the cracked ribs. He ran a hand over the bandage wrapped around his stomach, smiling at knowing that Katara had done a good job at mending his injuries.

Slowly, he kicked his legs over the side of the bed, gingerly putting his weight on his feet. He grabbed one of the old work shirts, a muddy brown color with some old stains from splashed tea. He let out another groan as he lowered his arms, the feeling of his muscles stretching causing a relaxing and hurtful sensation.

He looked around the room, making sure that all of his Blue Spirit gear was tucked away, which it was. The apartment was silent as he opened the door, slowly walking through the house and out his front door. He could already hear the commotion from the Jasmine Dragon, picking up Iroh and Katara's among all of them. Zuko's guess was that Katara had come in and helped fill in for him. His feet trudged across the ground, pushing open the door and stepping into the back of the tea shop.

"Nephew, you're awake," Iroh exclaimed from the kitchen, rushing over and embracing Zuko in a big hug.

"Ribs. Ow. Uncle," Zuko moaned.

As soon as Iroh pulled away, Zuko was wrapped in another hug. His arms slowly wrapped around her warm body, stroking the dark brown hair as he felt Katara's grip tighten on him. He cringed, and knew she got the message when she backed away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm fine," Zuko said. "I got a good night sleep to rest it off."

"A good night?" Katara almost shouted. "You've been unconscious for almost a week."

"A week?"

Zuko cringed again, the pain from raising his voice shooting down to his ribs. His face contorted in pain, falling down into one of the chairs. Katara was down on her knees, lifting up his shirt and tightening the wrappings around his ribs. Iroh went back to the shop, finishing up the last customers before he put up a sign that told they were out for lunch, stalking back to the kitchen.

"What have I missed?" Zuko asked, the pain subsiding.

"King Kuei official revoked your status as ally to the Kingdom," Iroh answered. "The Dai Li have now been ordered to use deadly force when they see you."

"Deadly force?" Zuko raised a brow. "Seems a bit much?"

"Zuko, you attacked a Kyoshi Warrior, the Dai Li, and threatened the Chief of the Dai Li," Katara said.

"Threatened? I said nothing to Long Feng," Zuko answered. "And the Kyoshi Warrior was Ty Lee and the Dai Li attacked me first."

"It seems that Azula has sought out quickly to ruin the Blue Spirit's perception in the eyes of Ba Sing Se's citizens," Iroh said. "She's turning the city against you."

"But that easily? I mean, I helped saved this city from Zhao two years ago."

"It seems that she has moved quickly then," Katara said, still working on Zuko's ribs.

"Long Feng did say something about an employer," Zuko said. "I'm guessing that Azula is the one behind the Dai Li's sudden aggression."

Iroh nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It seems now that you have bigger problems than just the police force."

There was a knock on the front door that no one paid attention to.

"Zuko, you have to take it easy from now on," Katara pleaded, reaching up and cupping his face. "I don't want to see you like this anymore."

There was another knock on the door.

"We're closed for lunch," Iroh boomed.

The knocks continued. Iroh sighed, turning around and walking back to the front door. Zuko, with Katara's help, managed to stand up and make his way inside the dining room of the Jasmine Dragon. He watched as Iroh opened the door, and he saw his body shiver slightly before he stepped to the side.

Azula.

"Hello, Zu-Zu," Azula snickered as her eyes fell on Zuko.

"Azula," Zuko hissed, feeling Katara's grip on his hand tighten.

"I'm glad to see that you have… _company_ here in Ba Sing Se," Azula added. "I always knew you had a thing for girls lower than you."

"Shut your mouth," Zuko snapped.

"But with a South Village girl? Honestly, brother, I don't how you do it."

"I said shut your fucking mouth," Zuko roared.

"Glad to see you still have your anger," Azula drawled, sitting down on the table in front of Zuko and Katara.

"Can I get you some tea, Azula?" Iroh asked, hiding the distaste in his voice.

"Yes, uncle," Azula answered. "That would be wonderful."

"Katara, go back to the apartment," Zuko said. "I'll be there shortly."

Katara wanted to argue, but she saw the anger boiling in Zuko's eyes. She nodded, kissing him once and whispering her love, to which Zuko whispered back. He waited, listening to the sound of her footsteps and then the door closing behind her.

"What are you doing here, Azula?" Zuko prompted.

Iroh brought Azula her tea, to which she took a sip of the warm drink.

"What makes you think I just want to come visit my brother and uncle?" Azula asked back, the smirk still on her face.

"Because you never do," Zuko snapped. "And knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it if Ozai sent you her to check on me."

"You think father still cares for you, Zu-Zu?"

"No, but I'm sure he'd like to see how much of a fucking disappointment I am," Zuko said, finally sitting down across from Azula.

Azula took another sip of her tea, muttering a compliment to Iroh on the taste, to which he just nodded his appreciation towards her.

"You have too much pride in you."

"Where are Mai and Ty Lee?" Zuko asked.

"Why would you assume they're with me?"

"You always take them with you," Zuko quickly said, trying to cover up his little slip. "Even when we were little, you always bossed them around."

Azula chuckled, acknowledging the truth behind Zuko's words.

"If you truly must know, I'm here on behalf of our father," Azula said. "You know, running the family business and all."

"Which is?"

"Don't play dumb, Zuko, it doesn't suit you," Azula snapped. "You know all too well the aspirations our father carries for this city."

Zuko chuckled, his face cringing in pain.

"Right, I almost forgot about that."

"You don't look so good, Zu-Zu," Azula said.

"I had a garbage can fall on top of me," Zuko, stealing a glance at Iroh, who smiled.

"Unfortunate."

"What are you doing here, Azula? I mean, what are you really doing here," Iroh asked from the corner of the room.

"I'm sure you two have heard of the Blue Spirit," Azula said, finishing her cup of tea. "The Phoenix King wants him in Caldera, and I intend to bring him to father."

"The Blue Spirit?" Zuko raised a brow. "I hear he's a pretty wanted guy around her now. Good luck on that."

"I don't need luck, Zu-Zu," Azula said, rising from her seat. "You should know that."

She walked out, nodding a goodbye to Iroh before closing the door behind her. Zuko gripped his fists in a spat of rage, letting out a yell as he grabbed the cup Azula was using, turning and flinging it at the wall, watching it shatter.

"I hate her," Zuko snapped.

"But she is family, Zuko," Iroh said.

"What do you say we do, uncle?"

"We go after her," Iroh exclaimed. "She's a pain in the ass. But, we have to take it slow now, play things by the ear."

_"And you're not doing this alone."_

Katara walked back in, making her way towards Zuko, grabbing her hand.

"Somehow, we'll both help you, Zuko."

Zuko smiled, nodding as he took in his new family. This was something that he had never had before, and he loved it.


	9. The Painted Lady

These nights have proven to be more difficult for Zuko, even more than he had originally assumed. For the last few days since Azula's visit, Zuko had a lot more vigilant in trying to find her location within Ba Sing Se. But, knowing Azula, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He had gone through a different district every night; the Red Light District, the Fashion District, Warehouse District, Residential District. It seemed that Azula knew the Blue Spirit would be going after her, and she made sure to cover all of her tracks.

It was even more frustrating that Azula wasn't the one being offensive. Aside from their first confrontation, everything Zuko had encountered was constructed by Azula, but she never personally committed the act. Even the Dai Li was corrupted. And how could he explain that to King Kuei? And why the Dai Li? Surely not all of them were that corruptible? Part of that is what worried Zuko even more. If the Dai Li were that corruptible, who else could she manipulate?

By the time midnight rolled around, Zuko was back in the Red Light District. The sounds of obnoxious music and the smell of cheap liquor mingled in the air. He could hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the brothels that had their doors opened. He remembered the prostitute he saved when he first donned the blue mask from a bunch of creeps. It was one of his defining moments. It created the person he was, and now he needed to continue being that person.

As he stood up straight, stretching out the muscles in his back, his eyes spotted a figure from down a few buildings.

It was the figure in red.

The uniform was different. The sleeves of the shozoku were cut, red symbols painted down the arms. The belly was exposed, Zuko finally realizing it was a woman that was under the red shozoku. The pants were the same, even with darker red boots. The figure wore a veil over her face, covering her paint covered face.

She was staring back at him.

Zuko moved like lightning, dashing across the buildings. The figure in red took off as soon as Zuko landed next to her. And now, they were at it again. He let out an annoyed grunt as he chased after her. She was quick and nimble, barely landing on a building before taking two long steps and taking off to another one.

"She's good," Zuko whispered to himself.

They moved throughout the night. Dust rose from each of their steps as they leapt down from the buildings, running through alleys. Zuko thought twice about it, quickly jumping back up. He kept his eyes on the figure in red, trying to find a way to jump in front of her path, whoever she was.

Mai?

Ty Lee?

This figure sure moved like one of them.

Finally, Zuko saw his chance. The figure in red hesitated slightly before choosing to climb back up one of the brothels. Zuko quickly leapt in front of her, turning on his heel and let her crash into him. He got a quick glimpse, the face covered in white paint with red paint over it in some intricate designs that Zuko had no idea.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked in his disguised voice.

He was shocked when the figure in red only smirked up at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the voice was silky smooth, one that made Zuko's knees nearly buckle.

"You've saved my lives numerous times," Zuko said. "I think I have some right."

"Please," the figure said, waving him off. "I've been here long before you decided to play hero and show off."

"Play hero? I'm the one that killed Zhao."

The more Zuko said that, the more sick he felt about it.

"So that makes you the big shot? If I'm correct, you're the most wanted man in Ba Sing Se," She snapped.

"What about you? How come you're not wanted?" Zuko prompted.

"I stay invisible."

Zuko stared at her through his blue tint, feeling her finger trace the sides of his mask. He turned his mask, watching as she began circling him. Zuko felt like he was being taunted now, and it was something that he didn't appreciate.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Blue Spirit."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked again.

"For someone who took the name of an ancient spirit, you sure know nothing about the history of Paradise and Strife, let alone the Spirit World."

"Then, please, do enlighten me," Zuko drawled.

"I'm the Painted Lady."

"Painted Lady?" Zuko raised a brow under the mask, looking at her up and down. "Nothing any more obvious about that name."

"Like the Blue Spirit is so brooding and deep."

"What are you doing then? If you claim you've been here before I was, why did you let Zhao do what he did?"

"I'm the reason you're alive," the Painted Lady snapped. "If it wasn't for me on numerous occasions, you'd be unmasked already."

Zuko had to admit that. She saved him from his beating by Zhao, the police numerous times, June the bounty hunter, and helped him avoid other traps.

"I guess I would have to thank you."

The Painted Lady smirked, letting out a low giggle. Why was it making him feel this way? Zuko shook away the feeling, nodding to her as she regained her composure, her face turning serious once again.

"I want to ask you a question, Blue Spirit."

"Shoot."

"Why do you keep trying to find out who I am? I've seen the tails you had Commissioner Sokka send after me."

Zuko barely realized how close she was to him now. He stared through the blue tint, her veil brushing up against his mask. Her face was distorted by all the paint; there was no way that he could figure out who she was now.

"You're an enigma," Zuko whispered, almost forgetting to speak in his other voice. "You just popped into my life out of nowhere, and I don't know if you're here to help or not."

Another sly smirk played on her lips as she raised her hands. Zuko felt her fingers walking up and down his mask. He was burning under the mask, sweat dripping down his face as he felt his heart beginning to quicken its pace.

What was she doing to him?

"I'm here to help, Blue," the Painted Lady replied. "You don't have to worry about that."

"How can I trust you?" Zuko asked.

She lifted the veil, their faces now even closer. He could feel her breath from under the mask. Her lips were still formed in that smirk that was driving him crazy. Why was it doing that? He shook the thoughts away, keeping his stare locked on her.

"Take a leap of faith."

And then she dropped the veil and took off. Zuko had started to chase after her, but decided against it. No, he didn't need to anymore. He knew the figure in red now. The Painted Lady. He would have to do his research now. But, for now, Zuko just turned and went in the opposite direction, making his way back home.

He did his usual thing, staying in the shadows. He landed inside, hearing the soft sounds of Katara's snoring. He smiled as he took the mask off, figuring she waited long enough before sleep was too much for her. He hid his stuff, sliding in under the bed and taking her in his arms, letting a sense of calm come back over him as he fell into sleep.


	10. Jet

"The Painted Lady?"

Katara's voice was questioning him as they drank tea prepared by Iroh and some sheep-chicken eggs and sheep-pig bacon prepared by Katara. Zuko nodded as he took a sip of the tea, swallowing the food that was in his mouth.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"So, a girl has saved your ass before, huh?" Katara said.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No, just some good satisfaction," Katara snickered, taking a sip of tea. "I always knew that a girl could be a hero just as much as a guy can."

Zuko chuckled, seeing the smirk on his girlfriend's face. He took another fork of food into his mouth, shaking his head with amusement. This was something Zuko had been searching for years, now. And he would have to admit, he felt a bit moody that it was a woman that had been his savior on numerous occasions. He didn't mind it, he just felt like he would inspire a different type of copycat.

Then again, he didn't inspire the Painted Lady.

Iroh marched back inside, carrying the book that Zuko drew his inspiration from.

_Legends of the Fire Nation._

"When you mentioned the Painted Lady, I knew I had heard that name before," Iroh said, sitting down and opening the book.

Zuko and Katara watched as Iroh flipped through the pages. Zuko saw a quick glimpse of the Blue Spirit. Katara gave a little gasp as they passed by Koh, the face stealer. Soon, they came across the Painted Lady. The first thing Zuko noticed was the vast differences in the uniforms. The Painted Lady in the book wore silk robes of different shades of red. The face had a red crescent moon on the forehead, wearing a straw hat with a veil draping over the entire body.

"The clothes are different, but that's her," Zuko confirmed.

"She's a spirit from Strife that was originally sent by Koh to lure the Blue Spirit away," Iroh read from the book. "While the Blue Spirit believed this was a wicked demon, the Painted Lady was actually wrongfully sentenced, and spent her time on Earth helping people in need. When the Blue Spirit captured the Painted Lady, he didn't take heed of her deeds, saying she was merely a demon escaped from Strife."

"She doesn't seem much of a demon," Katara said.

"No, she doesn't," Iroh said as he closed the book. "But, enough of that today. If I recall, you two have a day planned with Aang and Toph, correct?"

Both of them nodded, finishing their tea and breakfast.

By the time they were done changing, Toph and Aang had already showed up at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was wearing a red shirt with black pants and a grey jacket. Katara had on a blue sweater with some grey pants. Aang had an orange shirt with brown pants, and Toph had on a mixture of greens and yellows. She always said her being blind was nice, as she didn't have to worry what clothes she wore.

"So, what are we doing today?" Aang asked, his voice buzzing with excitement.

"There's a festival re-telling the battle between Zhao's forces and the Blue Spirit," Katara said, stealing a quick glance at Zuko.

"They actually made that?" Toph exclaimed.

"Apparently," Zuko said.

"Even with all the police chasing the Blue Spirit?" Aang asked.

"It's run by an organization that still believes in the Blue Spirit," Katara answered. "I believe they're called the Righteous in Blue."

Zuko frowned, hiding it from everyone. Righteous of Blue? Really? It was nice to know that his own personal fan club couldn't even come up with a decent name.

They were off, heading into the middle of Fashion District. They would stop at shops every now and then, Katara trying on different skirts and dresses, and picking out stuff for Toph that Aang would compliment her on. Zuko would notice the blush rising on Toph's face, pointing it out to Katara who would say something sweet and smile about it.

In the center of the Fashion District was a large stage. A lot of people gathered around, all of them cheering in anticipation for the show to begin. Zuko would be lying if he didn't feel proud about this moment. Here were a bunch of random people that he didn't know, all ravaging in support of him. Well, of the Blue Spirit. He felt Katara's arm loop with his, meeting his stare with a bright, toothy grin.

"See, a lot of people still believe in you," Katara said once Aang and Toph moved along.

"I'm just surprised that it's this many people."

"The Blue Spirit is still a hero to some people, Zuko. You can't forget that."

_"I think the Blue Spirit is a little coward."_

Zuko and Katara turned at the voice. Standing next to them was a man with dark brown eyes and brown shaggy hair. He had a piece of straw in his mouth, what Zuko assumed was a lifelong habit. He was wearing an orange button down shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, black jeans and black shoes. Zuko could feel the cocky and brash attitude reverberating off of the man.

"And what makes you say that?" Katara asked.

"He wears a mask, that's why," the man said. "Only cowards wear masks."

"I don't think a coward would be so willing to risk his life for an entire city," Zuko said, his voice cold.

"Why not just step forward, then? Why does he have to hide if he's protecting this city?"

"Maybe it's because of people like you," Zuko hissed.

"You two seem very defensive of a masked freak," the man said, turning his stare to face them, locking onto Katara. "And _you_ don't seem the type to support such a freak like that."

"And what do I seem like then?" Katara snapped, placing her arms on her hips.

The man moved in front of Katara, a smirk on his face as he reached out, taking Katara's hand and kissing the back of it.

"A lady that supports Jet," Jet snickered.

Zuko moved faster than he even felt when he wore the blue mask, slapping Jet's hand away and stepping in front of Katara. He narrowed his eyes, a new fire burning in those golden orbs he called eyes.

"And who might you be, tough guy?" Jet prompted.

"Zuko. The lady's boyfriend," Zuko hissed.

"Really?" Jet looked around Zuko at Katara. "You're dating this scarred freak?"

And Zuko moved like lightning, his hand shooting out and gripping Jet's throat. He turned and slammed him into a building. A murmur went about some people that saw this, no one wanting to step in. Zuko brought his face closer to Jet's, who remained unnerved by all of this, still switching the straw from one side to the other.

"How about this _scarred freak_ give you one to match?" Zuko threatened.

"Zuko, that's enough," Katara said, pulling on his arm.

Aang and Toph had heard the commotion, coming to the aid of their friends. Zuko took a glance back at Katara, seeing the pleading look on her face. He sighed, releasing his grip and turning away from Jet.

"Better listen to your squeeze, huh?" Jet snickered, throwing a wink at Katara.

In that second, Zuko let go of everything. He turned back on his heel, rearing his fist back and placing a strong right hook into the side of Jet's face. His head snapped back, the straw dropping from his mouth as reached up to soothe the pain on his face. Katara had grabbed Zuko and pulled him away before anything else could progress. Aang had also stepped in front of Zuko, his fists raised as if he was ready to right.

"Better watch yourself, _Zuko_," Jet warned as he pulled out another straw of wheat.

"I'll be waiting," Zuko shouted.

Jet turned and walked away, muttering some stuff under his breath. Zuko, still fuming, looked down at Katara. She had a scared, concerned and angered look in her eyes. Their eyes spoke to each other, and Zuko only nodded as he let out a rush of air, letting the rage inside him calm down.

"Who was that?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, Aang," Zuko said. "I don't know."


	11. Azula's Declaration

The night was quiet. The night was still. Zuko was sure that this calmness was a prelude to something wicked, especially with Azula in Ba Sing Se. He stood on top of the First Financial Bank of Ba Sing Se, which was directly across from the Ba Sing Se Police Building. With the blue mask on, Zuko stayed crouched in the shadows, hidden from the patrol that consisted of Kyoshi Warriors and Dai Li agents. From this distance, Zuko could gaze into Sokka's office, his room filled with a bunch of policemen, Suki and Long Feng.

The very sight of Long Feng made him sick, and he was fighting every urge to dive through the window and run his swords through Long Feng's neck.

Part of him wished he could hear what they were saying. From this vantage point, Zuko could only see them pointing at a bulletin board, which he assumed had an artist's rendition of him. Zuko couldn't believe how quickly this city had turned on him just by one event. He was referring to them as stupid individuals, but to see how easily manipulated they could be, Zuko feared to what other things Azula could do to the citizens of Ba Sing Se.

Another part of him wondering why King Kuei was so quick to stigmatize him. The King knew what he did to save him and how he protected this city. It didn't seem right for an entire city government to flip flop that quickly. Then again, this was the government that Zuko was talking about.

By the way they were pointing fingers at people and their arm movements, Zuko could tell that they were yelling at each other. He sighed, ashamed on how simple minded some people were, and he wasn't even referring to Sokka. When the last patrol came by, Zuko took off, leaping from building to building. He had seen enough, and knew that nothing was going to change unless he could actually hear something.

Maybe he could ask the Painted Lady.

When Zuko got home, he was surprised to find the bedroom empty. He raised a brow as he took the mask off, taking off the plates of armor and then wrapping them all within the shozkou. He lifted up the floorboard, tucking everything away. He secured it, covering it with the South Village rug Katara kept from her Gran-Gran. After dressing in regular clothes, he marched downstairs, seeing Katara in the kitchen cooking up some sheep-pork buns and ginseng tea. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck, smiling as she giggled.

"Never realized how much I miss you tackling me," Zuko snickered.

"I just decided that maybe a good dinner would be nice for tonight," Katara said.

"Not going to argue that."

She turned off the stove as the water started boiling, adding the tea leaves as she poured them into two marble cups. She pulled the buns out, setting two plates on the table for both of them. Zuko sat down with her, biting down into the bun with a satisfied grin.

"So, did you find out anything?"

Zuko shook his head.

"I can't get close enough to hear, and we both know that your brother can't meet with me anymore, even in secret."

"So you're basically cut off then?"

Zuko nodded, taking a sip of tea. "Pretty much. Did Iroh give you his recipe for this?"

Katara nodded, a smile on her face. "He came over while you were out and prepared it for me. You need to remind me to ask him to show me how he does it."

"That reminds me of a joke he told me about tea," Zuko smirked.

"What is it?"

"Well… I don't really remember it. I just know it ends, 'I'm bushed'."

Katara stared at him, shaking her head as she took another bite of the pun.

"Uncle always tells it better," Zuko mumbled.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Zuko rose up, walking over to the door. He looked through the peep-hole, opening the door to letting his uncle in. Zuko wondered if his uncle had some sort of sixth sense that always peeked when someone was talking about him.

"Have you guys heard the news yet?" Iroh asked.

"No, I just got back from my rounds. What's up?" Zuko asked.

"It's been playing all day. I think it's some type of recording."

Iroh turned on the radio, messing with the dials and turning it to the station that was dedicated to the Ba Sing Se Police. Zuko listened intently as it was nothing but static at first. But as it began to clear up again, he could start hearing his sister's voice.

_"Hello, Ba Sing Se. My name is Azula, Princess of Caldera and daughter to Ozai, the Phoenix King. Most of you know who I am already, but for those who don't, I want you to take heed to what I am about to tell you. This city is under my control now. You don't know who is under my control just know that I have everyone I need wrapped around my little finger. And for that, you should take note of anything that you that seems out of place."_

Zuko furrowed his brow. "How much do you wanna bet she has someone in the Royal Palace under her control?"

"Seems likely," Katara said.

_"My message is a simple one. For two years now, you have known of the presence of the Blue Spirit and his actions regarding Zhao, the Admiral. What you don't know is that the Blue Spirit is not only wanted in Ba Sing Se, but also in Caldera. To this, I declare to you: I want the Blue Spirit as much as the officials of Ba Sing Se do. While they have announced a reward for it, I have something to make it more enticing."_

Zuko now grew concerned. Since she didn't know that it was him under the mask, what would she do to the city?

_"To anyone who knows the whereabouts of the Blue Spirit, I will offer to you whatever your heart desires. To anyone that can hunt down the Blue Spirit and bring him to me, I will ensure that you will never have to think twice about your lives. To anyone that can bring me his unmasked face, you will be considered royalty in Caldera."_

"Fuck," Zuko shouted.

Katara sat down, covering her mouth with her hands as a worried look crept over her face. She shot back up, burying her face into Zuko's chest. He took her in his arms, biting his bottom lip to hold in the anger boiling inside of him.

_"And to the Blue Spirit, I say this. I will personally kill one person every night unless you come forward. If you take longer than three days, I will hunt down the people you care about and make you watch them die in front of the Royal Palace. The city is on your hands, Blue Spirit."_

The feed turned to static, and eventually started clearing up again. Iroh shut the radio off, turning to stare at his nephew with a grim look on his face.

"Zuko, you can't give yourself in," Katara said.

"What do I do then? Let people die?"

"Endure, nephew. Bend, but don't break."

"I have to go after her, uncle," Zuko declared. "Or else this won't stop."

Katara let tears fall down, to which Zuko noticed. He brushed them away, leaning down and kissing another tear that escaped from her eyes. He cupped her face, his golden orbs staring into her perfect blue eyes.

"I have to do this, Kat," Zuko said. "I don't want you or uncle to be put in danger."

"Are you considering showing Azula who you are?" Iroh prompted.

"No," Zuko said. "I need to keep you two away from this as possible. I have to stop Azula as soon as possible."

"She'll be expecting that, Zuko," Katara said.

"I know. What she won't expect is how quickly I'll go after her."

"And what are you going to do when you find her, nephew?" Iroh asked.

Zuko stood in silence. This wasn't Zhao, this was his sister. She was cruel, but not in the way Zhao was. She was worst. She was cunning, defying, and ruthless. Zuko only had one option, no matter how hard it would hurt him. This was family he was talking about. And blood was always thicker than water.

"I have to kill her, just like Zhao."


	12. The Freedom Fighters

Twelve hours had passed since Azula sent her message across Ba Sing Se. Twelve hours had passed since chaos swept through the city. Commissioner and Sokka and Police Chief Pakku had come out and formally asked the city to calm down. There was panic that couldn't be controlled. People were accusing other people of being the Blue Spirit. Fights were breaking out as homes were being ransacked. The Dai Li was also busy, going through different suspects' homes and taking them in for questioning.

Zuko could only act natural as the city was on the edge now. Twelve more hours until Ba Sing Se would see if Azula would stay true to her promise of killing someone. And who would see kill if it reached that point? Part of Zuko didn't want to find out, even if he had some doubt she would really go to those measures if he didn't reveal himself.

He was out, walking around the Fashion District by himself. He figured that he could just scope out the city in the day time when he wasn't jumping from building to building wearing a blue mask. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Zuko walked by the middle of the Fashion District where the festival was taking place a few days ago. He was not surprised to see the staged partly destroyed with all the chaos and mayhem that was running rampant in the city.

The only thing that worried him was how quick people had changed their opinion of him. For two years, everyone regarded him as a hero, a savior. Now, with a simple acts from his twisted sister, he was the most wanted man in all of Ba Sing Se.

"In regards to the messages left by Azula of Caldera, all we can say is that we plead for the Blue Spirit to turn himself in," Sokka had said in a morning press conference. "Or else we will use extreme and deadly force if you do not surrender yourself."

How awkward would it be if Sokka found out that the person he desperately wanted was the same person sleeping with his sister? That'll be a story to tell the kids.

Zuko was standing in front of the stage when he saw people running. It wasn't a panicked run, but more of an anticipation run. He looked around, confused.

"Hey, kid," Zuko said as a group of kids ran by him. "What's going on?"

"There are these guys saying they're going to catch the Blue Spirit."

Zuko furrowed his brow, walking behind everyone towards the Capital District. They were nearing the Ba Sing Se Police Building when Zuko saw the small stage with a podium set up, where Sokka and Pakku usually gave their press conferences. He saw a group of five people talking amongst themselves. Zuko stayed in the back, narrowing his eyes as the man in the front turned to face the crowd that was forming.

Jet.

After a few more words, Jet finally came to the podium, tapping into the microphone before his cocky voice echoed everyone.

"My fellow citizens, I'd like to take this time to thank you all for coming out to hear my words," Jet boomed.

The crowd cheered, obviously already knowing what he was going to say. Zuko was wondering where Sokka and Pakku were in all of this.

"My name is Jet, and these are my partners: Smellerbee, Longshot, Duke and Pipsqueak," Jet said, pointing at different members with each name.

Smellerbee was a young girl, maybe around the age of 14 or 15. Her hair was cropped short around her face with a blue headband. She had two stripes painted on each cheek, each a deep red color. She had a pale red shirt on with a black jacket that had shoulder pads. She had black pants with grey boots, and showed no real emotion. She had a sword hilted at the waist, and Zuko could see other daggers hidden within the jacket.

Longshot was a tall and lanky boy. He looked around 16 or 17. He showed even less emotion than Smellerbee did. He wore a blue jacket that was zipped all the way to the top and blue pants. He wore one of those pointed straw hats and had an orange bandana strapped over his shoulders. Zuko took note of the bow hanging on his back, and knew that this was going to be a problem.

Duke and Pipsqueak were an interesting pair. Duke was the short and youngest one of the group. Zuko figured he was around 10 years of age. He wore a yellow and brown beanie that was too big for him. He had a yellow shirt with a green vest over it and brown pants. In his hand was a large lance that Zuko didn't underestimate. Pipsqueak was the large set fellow in a dark blue vest and green pants, and had what appeared to be a wooden club as a weapon.

Zuko also noticed Jet's weapons; two hook swords crossed over each other that were hanging on his back.

"We are called the Freedom Fighters," Jet said. "And in light of these threats that were sent last night, we will be the ones to bring the Blue Spirit to justice. This Azula bitch will not have a chance to do anything she said, as we will have this masked freak in our custody by tonight."

The crowd roared, cheering and giving applause as well. Zuko was the only one standing silent. As Jet took in the applause, Zuko swore that he was looking right at him, easily taking that a smirk as his acknowledgment. At this time, the doors of the Police Building opened, Sokka running out. Jet and the others already took off by this point, escaping the yells of the Commissioner.

Zuko stood in his place, unnerved as he knew that now he would have to do something tonight. And he would have to be ready for the storm crashing down on him.

* * *

"Now, did you guys do what I told you to?"

The voice belonged to Long Feng. He was standing in front of Jet and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. A few hours had passed since Jet made his own declaration, leaving only seven hours until Azula's threat would be enacted.

They were in the tunnels that ran under Ba Sing Se, which were unknown to King Kuei. Large rooms ran down the corridor, looking like prison cells. There were small openings where one could see rows of women standing at attention, staring into nothing.

"The Blue Spirit knows we're coming after him," Jet said with a nod.

"Good," Long Feng said. "That little bitch Azula thinks she can play me; I will be the one that protects this city from her and the Blue Spirit."

"Should we go after him?" Smellerbee asked from the back.

"No," Long Feng shook his head. "He will come looking for you. He cares too much for this city and its people to let anyone die."

"What about you?" Jet prompted.

"I am looking for this city's best interest," Long Feng snapped. "Casualties are a product of war and cannot be avoided."

"So what do we do when we capture the Blue Spirit?"

"Bring him to Lake Laogai," Long Feng responded. "Azula will be here, thinking we will be turning him over to her. But, we will capture both of them, and I will become the King's right hand man."

"Whatever you say," Jet said, turning around, leading the Freedom Fighters out.

Long Feng chuckled. He would have all the power in the world once he captured the Blue Spirit and Azula. He would drop a lie that it was King Kuei who was being manipulated by Azula into letting this panic become city wide. And then, Long Feng would become King of Ba Sing Se. This was his destiny.


	13. The First Night

**I'm sorry if this chapter is crap. I've been busy a lot this summer, a lot more than I thought I was. So I'm trying to progress it along as best as I can. So I apologize if this isn't as good as previous chapters.**

* * *

Two hours remained before Azula would kill someone if Zuko didn't turn himself in. But, he knew he couldn't. This city was falling apart. Despite the burden weighing on his shoulders, Zuko knew that he had to provide hope to those that still believed in him. He knew Azula was a different type of monster that couldn't be trusted. This city was in danger and he knew that he had to do something about it.

He knew already some of the people that Azula might have had some control over. Long Feng and the Dai Li were definitely working for his sister. What about the Freedom Fighters? Zuko wasn't sure if they were working for Azula, or if they were truly just trying to do their best to help the city?

Zuko was already moving towards his goal for tonight. With the blue mask draped over his face, he was going to confront Azula. He wouldn't let her even think about hurting someone from Ba Sing Se. As he leapt from building to building, Zuko felt his free spirit falling apart. If he was to truly give a fight against his sister, he wasn't sure if he really could kill her, like he told Iroh he would. This was different from Zhao, not just because Azula was family. It was because she was unpredictable. She was a savage warrior that showed no remorse.

So when Zuko walked into an abandoned building in the Warehouse District, he knew the dangers that he was getting himself into.

"Azula," Zuko roared in his disguised voice. "I'm here now."

He could hear the sounds of footsteps. He turned around, seeing Azula standing behind him. His sister carried this smirk that was always on her face, but it carried such a wicked feeling under it that made shivers run up and down Zuko's spine.

"Nice to see you here, Blue Spirit," Azula drawled.

"I did what you asked," Zuko snapped. "Now call off your two partners, I know you're not here alone."

Azula sighed, snapping her fingers. In a split second, Mai and Ty Lee emerged from the shadows to the sides of Zuko. Mai had her arms crossed over her chest, a dull look on her face as she glared daggers at the blue mask. Ty Lee was back flipping back towards Azula, a bubbly smile contradictory of the two girls next to her.

"I didn't think you would come so early, Blue Spirit," Azula smirked. "It's so nice to see that this city has someone they can look up to."

"Is that before or after you painted me as the villain?" Zuko shot.

He could only watch as his sister shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest as she started walking forward. Her boots clicked against the ground as she came closer to Zuko. They were standing inches from each other now, Zuko just waiting for Azula to make the first move.

She rarely ever disappointed.

Her first kick was swift and high. Zuko barely had time to duck his head, reaching back for his swords. Azula's hands reached out, grabbing at his wrists and pulling them down. She pulled herself up, flipping over his head and kicking him in the back. He staggered forward, his eyes barely catching Ty Lee sprinting towards him. Zuko rolled forward, dodging the kick. As he came back to his feet, he could hear the sound of Mai's stiletto's ripping in the air. Zuko grew his swords, slicing them away at the last second.

"I'll give you one thing, you have gotten faster," Azula admitted.

Zuko took his turn to charge now. All three of them came at him at once. Mai drew her sais out, sparks flying as the edge of her blades scraped against Zuko's swords. He was able to push her away, letting Ty Lee leap at him. Her hips landed in his face, her legs wrapping around his neck. Zuko grabbed her by the thighs, spinning and tossing her off of him. She landed on her feet and came back. Zuko was able to leap, rolling off of her back and then turned and waited for Azula.

He didn't see her always moving around them, feeling her foot pressing into his chest. He fell backwards, dropping his swords. He rolled back over his head, coming back up and having to dodge another strike from his sister. Through the blue tint, Zuko was trying to figure out what Azula would do. Despite him knowing her moves, he still couldn't predict them. He would block on, and then feel another punch strike his sides where he had no armor there.

"I seem to have spoken too soon," Azula snickered.

Zuko was trying to catch his breath, feeling pain in his sides where his ribs have been cracked numerous times since he became the Blue Spirit. All three of them began circling each him now, Zuko still unarmed.

"Once we bring you back to the Phoenix King, nothing will stand in his way of conquering Ba Sing Se," Azula snapped.

_"I don't think so."_

Everyone turned around, seeing Jet standing on one of the rails above everyone. He had his hook swords drawn, leaping down and landing with a power that made dust rise from the ground. He stood up, pointing one of the swords at Zuko.

"The Blue Spirit is a criminal of Ba Sing Se and will be brought to justice here," Jet roared. "He stays here."

"And who might you be?" Azula drawled.

"He's cute," Ty Lee beamed from behind Azula.

"I'm Jet, the guy that's going to kick your ass," Jet snapped at Azula.

Zuko's face morphed into a scowl underneath the mask. He didn't have time for any of this. His swords were lying on the ground behind Azula. Zuko was trying to maybe find a way to use Jet as a distraction that way he could go make a move for the swords.

"It seems that we both have a common goal, then," Azula snickered. "We both want this masked freak."

Zuko's eyes shot towards his sister. Shit, this was not good. He turned back to Jet, knowing too well that Jet was the type of person who couldn't be trusted. From his encounter with him, he was violent and aggressive, and possibly a person who would go to extreme lengths to get what he wanted done.

"I'm not working with you," Jet snapped. "After I'm done with this freak, I'm coming after you, bitch."

When Zuko's luck seemed to be running out, he heard the faint steps of metal being clanged on. A figure dropped down from the rafters, landing by Zuko's swords. Everyone watched as the figure leapt over Azula, landing next to Zuko.

The Painted Lady.

"I'll take the crazy bitches, you take pretty boy over there," the Lady spoke.

Zuko could only nod before spinning around and banging his swords against Jet's. The two men stared at each other, Zuko knowing the city was now on his shoulders.


	14. The Swordsmen's Duel

_5 Hours Earlier._

Katara sat on the bed, eyes closed as anxiety ran through her body as she listened to Zuko's footsteps on the roof above her. She could hear him adjusting his armor, and then the sounds of him running. And then it was silence. Katara knew, at this point, he was flying through the air. She let out a relaxed sigh, knowing that this was what Zuko did and that Ba Sing Se needed him, no matter how he was perceived.

After a few minutes, she rose from the bed, walking down out of the room and out of the apartment. She walked into Iroh's tea shop, peeking in and seeing the last few customers leaving the shop. As Iroh locked the door and put the 'Closed' sign up, she walked out into the dining, smiling as Iroh nodded towards.

"Lady Katara, I suppose it's time, again?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh," Katara replied. "Zuko is going to need all the help that he can get tonight if he is going to fight Azula."

"Will you tell him that you are the Painted Lady soon?"

Katara's smile vanished as Iroh opened a panel within the pantry, pulling out the red shozoku. She brushed her thumbs over the fabric, thinking of all the times she was following Zuko, and how she could feel how uneasy he felt when she gave him a little of her seductive charm. Oh, how it made her laugh on the inside.

"Soon, but not now," Katara said as she pulled out the veil. "Just like he wants to protect me, I need to protect him."

"I always knew you two would end up together."

* * *

_Now._

Metal clanged against metal.

Zuko was having a hard time figuring out Jet's movements. With his hook swords, he was able to fight from a distance. He would hook the blades together, spinning them around and swinging down with violent force. The blades of his dual dao swords would be weak compared to the hilts of Jet's swords. His only option was to duck or roll out of the way of the swords.

The only way to counter Jet's signature moves was to get closer, but Jet knew that. Zuko was rolling forward as another swing came down on him. He raised his gauntlet, the force of the hilt coming to a stop as Zuko dropped to one knee to hold his force. Under the mask, his face was fixed in a state of frustration and raw power.

"Do the city a favor and just die," Jet snapped.

Jet snapped his swords back, holding one in each arm and charging at Zuko. A smirk formed under the blue mask as now Zuko had the advantage. Jet was fighting with pure force, no real technique. Zuko stayed patient, weaving and bobbing as Jet swung and thrust and speared with his swords. Zuko took advantage of a slip up by Jet, pushing out Jet's arms and swinging one sword across. Jet was barely able to bring his sword up and catch the edge of Zuko's blade.

"I'll admit, you're stronger than I thought you were," Jet snickered.

* * *

When Katara had gone out to tail Zuko, she wasn't expecting to him to run into Azula and her friends, but also Jet. She had no choice to intervene, not going to let these people hurt the man she loved. When she took on Azula by herself, this was something that she wasn't ready for her speed and ruthlessness. And then with Mai and Ty Lee as well, Katara knew that this was going to be a long fight.

She remembered the way that Zuko described the three of them. When Ty Lee came at her first, she already knew not to underestimate the bubbly and care free girl. Katara was prepared, pulling out a dagger that Iroh had Piandao fashion for her. Ty Lee struck with her quick and precise punches. Katara, with sweat now dripping over her painted face, managed to either narrowly dodge and slap away Ty Lee's attacks. The veil helped Katara be a bit more elusive, acting as another distraction that threw off Ty Lee.

Katara made her move, pulling down on the girl's long braid, pressing her body into the ground with force. Mai came at her next, stilettos and daggers flying in every direction. Katara could hear the sound of metal clanging against each other as she reached down and picked up one of Mai's daggers. Katara could feel the paint cracking as she ran through a medley of different facial expressions as more sweat trickled over the paint on her face. Once she got close enough to Mai, she swung the dagger, hearing flesh rip underneath the edge of the blade. Mai stumbled back, a small cut on her cheek opened with blood trickling down.

"You bitch," Mai snapped.

Katara smirked, flinging the dagger down. It caught Mai's sleeve, the force carrying it into the ground. With Mai stuck to the ground, Katara didn't wait for Azula to charge, sprinting full speed at her.

* * *

Jet's body slammed against the ground as the butt of Zuko's sword smashed into his face. Zuko quickly kicked away the hook swords, standing over Jet with one of his blades pressed lightly against his neck.

"Who are you working for?" Zuko roared.

"Fuck you," Jet sneered.

Zuko pressed the tip deeper into Jet's neck, the blue mask tilting as Zuko turned his head.

"If you're not working for Azula, then who are you working for?" Zuko asked, his voice dark and low, just like his father's.

"The Freedom Fighters don't work for no one," Jet snapped again.

"I am not your enemy, Jet," Zuko said. "Whoever is paying you can't be trusted."

"You can't be trusted, freak. How can anyone trust a face as ugly as yours?"

Something inside Zuko snapped. With his other hand, he reached up, pressing his hand against his masked face. He knew what Jet was talking about, but the words sunk down under the mask. The scar that branded him as an outcast of Caldera. That was who Zuko was underneath all the layers of hatred and rage and love.

_Love._

A scream on the other side of the room made Zuko turn his head. He watched as the Painted Lady slid across the floor, his sister landing in a crouched stance. Zuko took off in a dead run, his body feeling as if it was moving on instinct. Before Azula could land another strike, Zuko swung his swords in front of her.

Azula reacted quickly, back flipping away from Zuko's swords. Zuko stepped back, fitting the swords together into one broad sword and reached down. As he felt the Lady's hand in his, he pulled her up, turning his blue mask to stare at her.

"You saved me," the Lady spoke.

"I owed you one," Zuko said with a smirk under the mask.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, at least according to Zuko. He looked up, seeing Jet swinging his hooked swords around his body. For some reason, he found himself pushing the Lady out of the way, not being able to split his sword into the two separate blades. The hilt of Jet's sword cracked against the side of Zuko's masked face.

Zuko's grip on the sword slacked, letting it drop on the floor. His body spun as he fell towards the ground. His vision turned white as he hit the ground. As he slowly regained his vision, he saw the world was no longer in the blue tint he was used too.

With his face buried into the ground, all he could hear was the sound of his mask rolling across the floor.


	15. Identity Revealed

All Zuko heard was the sound of his mask rolling across the floor.

There seemed to be a collective gasp among the others in the room as they stared at the blue oni mask. Zuko kept his face buried, thanking himself that he kept his hair long and pulled the mask of the shozoku up, covering up the side of his scarred face. He peeked one way, seeing Azula standing there. He knew that Jet was behind him, and then he saw the Lady standing on the other side of him. Zuko wanted to desperately go grab his mask, but he knew that was what Azula was thinking he would do.

So when the sound of her feet meeting the mask rang in Zuko's ear, he knew that he was left with only one option.

He took one last glance at the Lady, confused by the shaking of her head. Slowly, he began to force himself up. He kept his face hidden as he lowered the mask from his face. With a sigh, he turned on his heel, seeing his sister's eyes widen.

"Zuko? You're the Blue Spirit?" Azula prompted.

"You've had enough fun here today, Azula," Zuko snapped. "I want you to leave Ba Sing Se tonight and never come back."

"You have to be joking."

"I'm not," Zuko roared.

"No," Azula said, bluntly. "But, I will offer you a challenge. Beat me in a fight, and I will leave then."

_Azula always lies._

"Fine," Zuko said after thought.

"No, you're mine," Jet snapped, taking a step towards Zuko before the Lady stepped in front of him, an angry look on her painted face.

"This is not your fight," Katara said in her disguised voice.

"That scarred freak is my prize," Jet hissed.

"You can have him when I'm done," Azula promised. "Mai, Ty Lee, go back to the Palace and prepare the next step."

Mai ripped the dagger out of the ground and took off in a run with Ty Lee right behind her. Jet sighed, taking a step back, but keeping the grip on his swords white-knuckle tight.

Zuko stared from his sister to the Lady to Jet. Everything was chaotic now. But he knew that was what needed to be done. His mind drifted to Katara as he met the gaze of the Lady, not knowing it was her underneath that red and white paint. With a sigh, he picked up his swords, twirling them in his hands as he turned back to Azula.

"What happens if you beat me?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't matter," Azula snickered. "You'll do whatever I want you to do, brother."

Zuko charged at his sister, swinging his swords down and across. He was slightly amazed as Azula was able to jump and spin over his swords. When she landed on her feet, she was already moving towards Zuko. He had to raise his gauntlet to slap away her kick, watching as she back flipped away.

"You've gotten stronger, Zu-Zu," Azula sneered.

Zuko ignored her words, charging once more. The speed that his sister possessed was almost inhuman. He felt her hand on his wrist, grunting as she flexed her fingers, losing the grip on one of the swords. It clanged against the floor as he felt his body lifting off the ground. The world turned upside down and then right back up as Azula flipped him over her shoulder, his back crushing against the ground.

"Or maybe I've spoken to soon."

With a groan, Zuko rolled back onto his feet. His swords lay on the ground to the side away from him. This time, Azula came at him. Quick and deadly punches were being through by Azula with her clawed hands. Zuko would use his gauntlet to block one of his sister's attacks, but then she would throw a kick to his exposed sides.

* * *

On the sidelines, Jet was growing impatient. Underneath the paint, Katara could see his rage growing. She acted on his first step forward, reaching out and getting Jet in a head-lock. She squeezed as tightly as she could before Jet slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Azula and Zuko were throwing blows now. Zuko was losing sight of his form and technique, throwing mostly haymakers and violent punches and strikes. Azula's speed was still too much. She was bobbing and weaving and ducking underneath his attacks. She would throw quick body shots, Zuko staggering back as he could feel multiple bruises forming over his sides once more. His eyes followed her leg, being able to catch it against his side.

The smirk on her face made Zuko realize that this was truly a losing fight.

She twisted her body, her back towards Zuko. She fell down, catching herself and pushing her back up. Azula managed to free her leg, landing with her thighs around Zuko's head. She fell back, her feet locking around his neck. She was standing on her hands now, her feet gripping his neck tightly.

"I should kill you, Zu-Zu," Azula hissed. "Then father will be truly proud of me."

Zuko gripped Azula's ankles, pulling them away from his neck. With a loud roar, he threw them off of him. He fell forward, gasping for air as he could hear Azula flipping back on her boots. He looked to the side, seeing Jet lying in a heap, unconscious. The Painted Lady was gone, Zuko not even hearing her escape the confines of his old warehouse.

"All alone, Zuko? Just like always. You're so weak and disgraceful No wonder mother killed herself."

_Azula always lies._

"Azula always lies," Zuko hissed.

"Do I?" Azula raised her brow. "You know, I'm going to let you live, brother. But, what I am going to do is take everything away from you. I will make you beg for my forgiveness."

By the time Zuko turned around, Azula was gone. He was standing in silence now. He turned back, picking up his mask off the floor. They all knew who he was now. Could he continue this double life now? He had too. There was no other choice. He fixed the mask back over his face, walking over and picking up his swords, sheathing on his back. He stared at Jet through the blue tint, grateful that he didn't know where he lived.

"We are not enemies, Jet," Zuko said. "And I may need you to see that soon."

The trip back home was painful, his body aching and burning with every step he took. He was having a hard time making leaps from building to building, having to slow down and catch his breath. Zuko would check every now and then to see if Jet had woken up and was following him. He never saw anyone behind him, and knew by now, he was in the clear.

Staying in the shadows, Zuko slowly lowered himself down through the window of his room. The lights were on, but Katara wasn't there. He could hear the shower running, however. He ripped the mask off, dropping it down and falling to the floor. His bones rattled as his breath hitched, trying to rip off the armor. The water from the shower stopped, and then he heard Katara running towards him.

"Call uncle," Zuko groaned.

In minutes, Iroh was in the room, helping Katara take off the armor and shozoku. Iroh made sure that everything was hidden in the secret compartment.

"Zuko, what happened?" Katara asked.

"Azula and Jet were there… ribs hurt, a lot," Zuko said, in obvious distress. "They saw my face."

"What?" Katara and Iroh both gasped, Zuko not realizing the fake gasp from Katara.

"Jet hit me across the face and my mask came off… Azula knows it's me under the mask," Zuko explained. "None of you are safe."

"What do we do?" Katara asked.

"Uncle, you need to move the stuff to Piandao's Temple. If Azula ever shows up here, we can't have anyone else knowing that I'm the Blue Spirit."

"Of course, nephew."

"But what do we do about your sister? Or Jet?" Katara prompted.

"I'm going to have to go after her," Zuko went on. "As for Jet, he's working for someone, and it's not Azula. My guess is that it's Long Feng."

"The leader of the Dai Li?" Iroh gasped.

"It makes sense to send some bounty hunter after me again," Zuko said.

"Then we have a lot to take care of, nephew."

Zuko nodded before he let his head fall back into the bed, letting the exhaustion of tonight's events let him fall into sleep.


	16. Words of Chivalry

"What do you mean you _want_ to talk to him?"

Two days had passed since Zuko's night dealing with Azula, Jet and the Painted Lady, still not knowing that the Lady was right under his nose. He was strapping on his armor, knowing full well that Katara would be against it. But, this was something that had to be done. If he could find a way to maybe find out who Jet was working for, he could see if Azula truly did have anyone inside the Royal Palace under her control. And if so, were they working against her?

"I have to go, Kat," Zuko responded. "I need to find out how much Jet knows."

"He wants to kill you, Zuko."

Zuko shook his head, fitting the gauntlet and hand plates on both arms.

"Jet just wants to protect this city like I do, except I think he's being manipulated. And if it is Long Feng doing it, then I think there's more danger in this city than I thought."

Zuko turned, watching as she walked towards him. She picked up the blue mask off the ground, brushing it with her soft fingers. Zuko sighed, stepping towards Katara and placing his hand over hers. She looked up, those aqua blue eyes meeting his golden orbs.

"I'll be okay, Kat," Zuko assured her, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"What about Azula?" Katara prompted.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. If anything, we'll all head to Piandao's Temple and you'll be safe there."

Katara hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Zuko gently took the mask, leaning now and placing a soft kiss on her chocolate brown lips. He brushed a stray tear as he pulled away, fitting the blue mask over his face. He was lost in the blue tinted world as he turned from her, pulling himself up on the roof. As he looked out on the city, he knew he would find Jet somewhere out there. The Blue Spirit was the most sought out person in all of Ba Sing Se now.

Zuko was off into the familiar city once more. He was more careful than he had been before. He made sure to stay low, creeping in the shadows. Zuko could hear the sound of footsteps all around. He knew that the Dai Li and Kyoshi Warriors were searching for him. If he had to choose, he would hope that Suki and the others would be the ones to catch him.

Finally, when he was sure that he was out of sight from everyone, Zuko climbed back onto the rooftops. He was back in the Warehouse District, a few buildings away from the other night's events. Zuko looked around, having that sinking feeling that he was being watched.

"Jet, I know you're there," Zuko said, untying his swords from his back. "I'm disarmed. I just want to talk."

Zuko caught the sound of loose gravel falling and shuffling. He turned around, seeing Jet standing across from him. Zuko took note of the scars and bruises that marred Jet's face. Zuko had some minor bruising, but nothing compared to what Jet had. He saw the attack stance Jet was in, causing him to raise his hands. Slowly, Zuko removed the mask, dropping down next to the swords.

"I should take you down right now," Jet snapped.

"But you won't," Zuko snapped back. "You speak of honor, and where would be the honor of taking down an unarmed man?"

In reality, Zuko wasn't unarmed. He still kept the dagger that his uncle gave him tucked into his boots.

After a few seconds, Jet nodded, tossing his swords to the side as well, raising his arms wide with the straw still in his mouth.

"Let's talk, freak."

"Who are you working for?" Zuko asked.

"Not this again," Jet shook his head. "I'm doing this for the city."

"Bullshit. How can one day separate you from getting involved in street fights to all of the sudden wanting to _save_ Ba Sing Se?"

"What about you, huh?" Jet shot back. "Why did you decide to don an oni mask and go around flailing your swords around?"

Zuko furrowed his brow. "This city needed me."

"Needed you? You're so full of yourself, Zuko. It was Zuko, wasn't it?"

"Just like this city needs you?"

Jet stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest as his dark brown eyes bore embers into Zuko's golden ones. An intensity sparked between the two.

"I'm doing Ba Sing Se a favor."

"So who are you working for? Long Feng?"

Jet hesitated. It was the smallest of hesitations, that Jet assumed that he was able to hide it from Zuko. The man under the mask knew better, his eyes narrowing as he did indeed catch that slight hesitation.

"It is Long Feng, isn't it?" Zuko asked.

"How do you know that name?"

"Because, he and the Dai Li attacked me once already."

"The Dai Li? Aren't they King Kuei's protection service or something?"

Zuko nodded. "That was their original priority. Since Long Feng took over, he's turned them into a corrupt group, easy to be bought off. And I believe he has."

"By who?" Jet scoffed.

"My sister, Azula."

That caught Jet's attention. His mouth opened, the straw falling out as his eyes grew wide. He reeled himself back in, a perplexed look on his face.

"The crazy bitch from the other night?"

Zuko nodded, a smirk rising on his face. "Yeah."

"So you think that Long Feng and the Dai Li are being controlled by Azula?"

"Him among others."

Jet raised a brow. "Others?"

"I think Azula has more people close to King Kuei under her control. I think she's getting this city ready for the Phoenix King?"

"I'm sorry, who the fuck is the Phoenix King?"

Zuko sighed, lowering his head. "That would be my father, ruler of Caldera. He's the one who gave me this scar."

"Your own father? That's messed up."

The image flashed back into Zuko's mind. He closed his eyes, shaking away the haunting images and raising his head to stare at Jet.

"I need you to know this, Jet. I am not your enemy. Azula is the one we should be after."

"What about Long Feng?" Jet prompted.

"We'll take him out as well," Zuko said. "But it can only work if we're on the same side. We need to trust each other."

"Trust you?" Jet shook his head. "We can be partners, but even that's a stretch. But I can't trust you."

"And the rest of your Freedom Fighters? Will they be the same?"

"You bet your ass they will," Jet said with a proud smirk.

"Can you tell me anything about Long Feng?" Zuko asked.

Jet shrugged. "All I know is that he has a secret base underneath Lake Laogai."

Zuko nodded with this new piece of information. "We may have to go there if we want to take out my sister and him."

"Are you sure about all of this? How do I know that you're not just trying to pull one over on me?" Jet asked.

"I'm not," Zuko responded, his voice flat and cold.

"So what do we do then?"

"Long Feng and the Dai Li first. We'll have to go to Lake Laogai, like I said."

"Tomorrow then," Jet said with a nod.

"You're crazy," Zuko scoffed. "We're in no shape to go up against a whole fleet of Dai Li agents. We'll go when we have all our strength back."

"You're no fun, _Zu-Zu."_

Zuko sprang on Jet with lightning speed. He jabbed his index finger against Jet's chest, an angry look branded on his face.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that."

"Sure thing, tough guy," Jet said, picking up his hook swords and turning around. "You'll come and let me know when we go, got it?"

"Got it."

With that, Jet was gone. Zuko sighed, picking up the oni mask and swords. He fitted the swords on his back, tying the string in front of his chest. He stared at the mask, furrowing his brow. He wondered if things would be different if he was like Jet, not afraid to show his face. But would they accept what they would see?

With no clear answer, Zuko fitted the mask back over his face, taking the long way back home to do some deep brooding.


	17. Collateral Damage

"I feel like I haven't seen any of you in a long time!"

Sokka's voice came with food spitting out of his mouth. Suki and Katara had a look of disgust on their face, the former shaking her head. Toph rolled her milky grey eyes from the sound of Sokka biting and drinking and eating. Zuko and Aang were next to each other, Aang laughing and Zuko merely snickering softly as he took a sip of tea. They were at Sokka and Suki's house, enjoying one of their days off.

"Well, you've been busy and whatnot with the Blue Spirit and everything," Katara responded, showing some decency in her family.

"How is that going, anyways, Snoozles?"

"We'll get that bastard," Sokka said, finally waiting to swallow his food before he started speaking.

"What about that Azula chick and those Freedom Fighters?" Aang piped in.

Sokka and Suki both shrugged.

"We'll have to see how it all plays out," Suki answered.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka turned to Zuko. "In that message Azula played a few days ago, she said she was from Caldera. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?"

The golden eyed man took a quick glance at Katara, both of them seeing the concern on each other's faces. Zuko sighed heavily, putting down the cup of tea. He kept his head down, staring into the warm liquid.

"She's my sister," Zuko said, flatly.

There was a huge gasp among everyone.

"That crazy bitch is your sister?" Toph prompted.

"Unfortunately," Zuko sighed.

"Why didn't you come tell us this before?" Sokka asked.

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's going after the Blue Spirit, which is me, and she wants to everyone I know in danger. Did I mention she's psychotic?_

"I just didn't think about it," Zuko answered.

"Oh, that's just great," Sokka mumbled with an eye roll.

Now, for some reason, Zuko grew angry. He looked up, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend's brother.

"What about Suki, huh? Isn't one of her accomplices a former Kyoshi Warrior? I don't see you getting all worked up about that?" Zuko snapped.

"That has nothing to do with anything," Suki came in.

Zuko scoffed. "You're getting angry with me over my own sister, who I haven't spoken to in over five years, yet you do nothing when your own girlfriend trained one of the people working for Azula."

"Don't you talk about my Suki like that," Sokka snapped.

Both men were standing up now, heated stares being exchanged. Zuko could feel Katara making her way over towards him, pressing a hand on his shoulder and trying to calm him down. He felt her soft hands on his scar, turning his head towards her. Zuko felt things subsiding within him as he let out a deep breath.

_"I made dumplings!"_

Everyone turned as Iroh walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray full of fresh dumplings. The old man saw and felt the tension, and his smile immediately drowned in his frown. Zuko met his gaze, only nodding once before turning back to Katara.

"I'm going for a walk," Zuko said, leaning forward and kissing Katara on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Katara whispered back.

Without a second glance, Zuko turned and walked past Iroh, placing a hand on his shoulder before walking out the door. He let the cool air, with a hint of a pine wood smell, hit him in the chest as he started walking. His anger was misplaced, he knew that. Zuko didn't want to let out his anger out on Sokka, his best friend.

But, the more he thought about it, Sokka had a point. Zuko's family and his own people had been nothing but hell. Even dating back to the Old War with Emperor Azulon and Sozin. There was a string of chaos and violence that came from Caldera. Zuko, not trying to take any credit, was the odd one out. He was able to turn his rage into something positive, albeit he stayed hidden from everyone.

But that was the point, right?

The mask wasn't to hide his face from the world. It was to protect the people he loved. It was to protect his uncle and Katara. The people that wronged the world, like Azula and his father, would cripple you by attacking your attachments. Zuko needed to ssave those people from that kind of wrath.

By the time Zuko looked up, he found himself standing in front of an alley. He stared down the dark path, the smell of alcohol and smoke mixing in his nose with a musky scent of sex and prostitution. Zuko turned away in disgust, walking back the way he came from. By the time he was making his way back to Sokka's house, he could see his friends beginning to leave as well.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked Aang.

"She left a little after you did," Toph answered. "Sugar Queen was kinda upset and I think she said she was heading back to your place."

"Sugar… nevermind," Zuko shook his head as Iroh walked out.

"Shall we go, nephew?"

Zuko nodded, walking and sliding into his uncle's car, a frustrated look on his face. He glanced at Iroh starting the black car, pulling out and driving back towards their tea shop.

"Did you finally clear your head, nephew?" Iroh asked.

"I'm beginning to think that I can never achieve that," Zuko sighed.

"Why do you say that, nephew?"

"What if Sokka is right? What if I could've prevented all of this by saying that Azula was my sister?"

Iroh stopped at a light, let some cars past, and then took off again. "I don't think anything would've stopped Azula. And think about it, now that she knows you're the Blue Spirit, wouldn't that have made the decision to tell Sokka even worse?"

"I suppose," Zuko mumbled.

"And besides, your sister is a pain in the ass," Iroh chuckled. "She has too much of your father in her to even think about stopping."

"What did Katara say when she left?" Zuko said, quickly changing the subject.

"Miss Katara only said she was going to walk home," Iroh responded. "And maybe you can ask her yourself."

Zuko looked up, seeing the Jasmine Dragon in front of him. He sighed, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him. He walked through the tea shop with his uncle, nodding to him as he ventured up the stairs. He walked through the back door, sighing again as he stared at his front door.

Zuko had barely taken a step when everything turned into slow motion.

First was the shockwave that hit Zuko square in the chest. He felt all the air leave his body as he began to rise off the ground. Next, he felt the heat of the flames sear against his body. He forced his eyes open, seeing the flames shoot out the windows and ruin the structure of the fairly new apartment. Pain ran through him as he crashed into the back door of Iroh's shop, the sheer force breaking it off the hinges and letting Zuko slam hard on the metal door.

Everything came back to reality when the sound of the explosion echoed throughout all of Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko!"

The young boy could barely hear his uncle's voice as he rolled onto his side. His body was throbbing, and he could feel blood dripping from his ears. His front side stung from the heat of the explosion. When Iroh picked him off the ground, Zuko turned back to stare outside, seeing his apartment engulfed in flames.

_"Katara!"_

Zuko let out an inhuman roar as he tried to run to the apartment. Iroh was able to get a strong grip on Zuko, holding him down. In seconds, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

He began to drown everything out as he continued to yell Katara's name over and over again. The world fell silent around Zuko as he let out a blood curling scream. Tears began to fall down his face and over his scarred cheek. He dropped to his knees, still feeling his uncle's grip around his body. Zuko paid no attention as fire fighters began shooting water at the building. None of it mattered anyways.

Katara was gone.

And now, that old rage was coming back to the brim. He knew Azula was behind all of this. There was no doubting that.

"Take me to Piandao's," Zuko ordered to his uncle.

He was going to take the war straight to his sister.


	18. No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N: So I messed up and put the wrong chapter up. This one was supposed to come before Zuko's Lament. Yeah, sorry about that. I just realized that when I was looking through my files. Sorry!**

* * *

The tunnels underneath Lake Laogai carried a musky smell. Small torches, only a few feet apart, provided the only source of light for Azula as she marched down the tunnels, Mai and Ty Lee on her side marching with the same pace. The tunnels led to a base that had remained hidden to all the kings of Ba Sing Se. Only the Dai Li agents knew of these tunnels and secret base, and were able to stay hidden from those that only heard rumors of the Dai Li.

Once they came into the base, Azula smirked as she saw the lines of Dai Li agents, all standing in rows with their hands clasped behind their back. The trio stopped, Azula peeking up as Long Feng's quick footsteps echoed throughout the underground base. He had an angry expression on his face as he came to a halt in front of Azula.

"What do you think you are doing?" Long Feng snapped.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific, Long Feng," Azula drawled.

"The explosions all across Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, those things," Azula said, her voice dripping with boredom.

Long Feng grew angrier, pointing his finger in her face. "Nothing was ever discussed about you blowing up Ba Sing Se."

Azula snickered, swatting away Long Feng's finger as her smirk grew even wider, almost turning into a maniacal grin.

"I lied."

"How do you expect me to rule this city if there is no city?" Long Feng prompted.

Azula began with a low chuckle, eventually letting it grow into a full cackle. She wiped away a tear that fell from all the laughter, turning her golden, wicked eyes onto Long Feng.

"You rule this city? You honestly didn't think I would let you have that, did you?" Azula asked, raising a brow at his face. "Oh, you did? That's just priceless."

"But you said that Ba Sing Se would be mine," Long Feng stammered.

_Azula always lies._

Azula shook her head, the smirk fading from her face and a very serious, dark expression coming onto her features. She stepped forward, looking up with her face only mere inches away from Long Feng's.

"I needed you to stay in line," Azula explained. "And I needed the Dai Li. The only way for me to do that is if I had you on my side."

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away with all of this? I have an army at my disposal that you are no match for."

The threat from Long Feng seemed to have done nothing to affect Azula's composure. She took a glance at the Dai Li agents, and then back at their leader. She shrugged, turning away from the man and walking back to Mai and Ty Lee.

"Are you so sure about that?" Azula asked.

"What? Of course I am," Long Feng turned to the Dai Li. "Get her!"

Only they never moved.

Long Feng turned back at the Dai Li, a surprised look on his face. "What are you fools doing? I said get her."

"They don't listen to you anymore, Long Feng," Azula explained. "Because they belong to me, now. The Dai Li are mine to control."

"How?"

"Easy. I could simply offer them more than what you could," Azula answered. "When the Phoenix King comes and takes over Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li will become the new Royal Guard. They will be treated like royalty. Not like the dirt you treat them."

Long Feng just stood there, his eyes wide as disbelief ran through his body. His Dai Li, the very men that he trained, were now standing before him as his enemy.

"I'll go the King and tell him of your plot," Long Feng stammered.

"Just try and do that. Even if you do escape, how do you know which council members are under my thumb?"

"This is all madness," Long Feng said, shocking everyone and sighing. "But I now have to accept that I have been defeated."

Azula made her way in front of Long Feng. She snickered, walking past him and just nodding to one of the agents. Long Feng turned around just in time to feel the cold steel of a dagger pierce his chest. A low gasp left his mouth as blood began to pool in his mouth. The agent pulled the blade out, falling back into line with the rest of the Dai Li.

"Why…?" Long Feng croaked as he dropped to his knees.

"You're a loose end, Long Feng," Azula snapped. "And I don't need loose ends."

The former leader of the Dai Li body's fell in a heap on the ground, a small puddle of blood beginning to form underneath the body. Azula scoffed at the body, walking around towards the front of the Dai Li. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, a wide grin on her face as she addressed her new army.

"As I have told you before, when the Phoenix King comes and takes over Ba Sing Se, you will become his Royal Guard," Azula spoke. "Now, it is time to begin our seizure of power. We will begin by eliminating the members of the Royal Council that are not allying with us. Once those are removed, we will use the forces in the Ba Sing Se Police to break down the city. And then, we will take down King Kuei."

The Dai Li all raised their hands in pride, pledging their true allegiance to the Princess of Caldera. Azula stood with pride, a confident and wicked smirk on her face. She knew there was nothing and no one standing in her way. She took Zuko out by going after the one person he cared for the most, so the Blue Spirit was gone. And with Long Feng dead, now the city could true fall under her father's rule.

The fall of Ba Sing Se was soon to happen.


	19. Zuko's Lament

**A/N: Yeah, so like I said in the last chapter, this one was supposed to come after No Rest for the Wicked, and I messed up. Sorry!**

* * *

"Nephew, I must ask you to sit down and think this through."

They had quickly left Ba Sing Se and took shelter at Piandao's temple. Zuko quickly told the old master of what had transpired in the city. Explosions across all three rings of Ba Sing Se took the city by the storm. Everything was in chaos now. Sokka had quickly acted in making Azula and the Blue Spirit the two most wanted people in the city. However, all of Zuko's stuff was destroyed in the explosion at his apartment, and now he needed a new arsenal.

"I have thought about this, uncle," Zuko snapped.

Zuko and Iroh were out in the mill, the young warrior keeping an eye as the molten liquid formed into the new molds for his dual dao swords. It was a grueling process that Zuko quickly started after Piandao let him the use of his temple.

"You are acting on emotion and letting it blind you, and that is the wrong thing to do, Zuko," Iroh snapped.

Quickly, Zuko took one of the swords and immediately dunked it into the water, letting the steam rise in front of his face. He raised it out, twirling it in his hands before he moved onto the other one. After days of working, his new blades were ready. He fit them together, making the one broad sword. Zuko nodded at his work, slipping the sword into a sheath and turning around to go talk to Piandao about the new armor and mask.

"Zuko, are you even listening to me?"

The brooding warrior stopped in his tracks, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the new sheath.

"I'm going to kill Azula, uncle. And you will not stop me."

"Nephew, I am begging you to slow down and look at this objectively."

"Objectively?" Zuko roared, turning on his uncle. "My girlfriend, my Katara, was in that apartment. Azula knew damn well what she was doing, and this isn't a coincidence. I could've stopped all of this if I just made sure that my sister didn't know it was me as the Blue Spirit."

It hit Iroh, all of a sudden. This wasn't vengeance stemming from anger. This was vengeance stemming from guilt. The old man sighed, quickly walking towards his nephew and resting both of his hands on his shoulders.

"None of this is your fault, Zuko," Iroh whispered.

Zuko sniffled, holding back tears that suddenly crept up on him. "I don't think Sokka can even look at me again if he knew I'm the reason his sister is dead now."

"You shouldn't be beating yourself up for all of this," Iroh snapped. "This is all Azula's fault. Do not put this burden on your own shoulders."

Zuko turned away, not wanting to let his uncle see his weakness. He pulled away from Iroh, choking back tears.

"I'm going to go talk to Piandao now," Zuko said. "Thank you, uncle."

Iroh nodded, trying to form a small smile. "Anytime, dear nephew."

Zuko walked up the stairs from the mill and into the temple. He could hear the sound of Piandao and Fat speaking and the hard metal being cut and molded into his plates. Zuko stood at the door, knocking twice and stepping back. The voices hushed, and footsteps were heard. Fat opened the door, Zuko bowing as Fat stepped aside to let him in.

"Ah, Zuko," Piandao said. "How is the new sword?"

The young man pulled the sword out of the sheath, twirling it in his hands. He broke the broad sword into the two dao swords, spinning them with grace and poise that even had Piandao smile. With a deep sigh, Zuko sheathed his swords before he took a seat across from Piandao.

"I see you haven't forgotten what I have taught you," Piandao smiled.

"I would never," Zuko replied.

"Zuko, I must talk to you about this mission you are going on."

The golden eyed boy nodded, having a sense of what was going to be asked by the old weapon's master.

"This mission is suicide," Piandao said, rather bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Zuko, the city has fallen since you have been here," Piandao said. "I have received messages from contacts on the inside that your sister has taken over the Dai Li and is starting to take down the city."

"Then an even bigger reason for me to go back," Zuko replied.

"I'm sure your uncle has already told you, but you have to not let your emotions cloud your judgment," Piandao continued. "I understand that you lost Katara, but the entire city is at risk of having the same fate."

"So you want me to think objectively as well?"

"No. I want you to not think at all."

Zuko raised a brow, the confusion very evident on his face as he searched for the words to even understand what Piandao was saying.

"All those thoughts that swirl around in your head will only slow you down," Piandao explained. "All those thoughts about Azula, Katara, your uncle, me and all of Ba Sing Se will only hinder you. If you can clear your mind and not let earthly possessions weigh you down, you can become a better fighter."

"So you're telling me to push everything out?" Zuko asked.

Piandao nodded, digging into his robe and pulling out a newly fashioned mask. Zuko stared at the blue oni mask. His fingers traced the tusks stemming from the mouth. He stared into those black abysses that were eyes. This was the face that everyone saw. The face that struck fear into everyone.

Everyone except Azula.

"To achieve peace, you must let go of all," Iroh's voice came from behind Zuko.

Zuko turned, his eyes following his uncle walking around and sitting down next to Piandao. The two old stared intently at their Zuko, the boy's eyes rising with confusion.

"Nephew, we only want to help you," Iroh continued. "We know the pain that you are going through, but millions now need your help. If the Dai Li has really turned their back on the city, then you have to erase everything tying you down to the world."

"We speak of a way of life that has been passed down through many generations of different families across the world," Piandao spoke.

"I don't understand," Zuko answered.

"We wouldn't expect you to," Iroh replied. "But, in due time, you will. When you are ready, you will know."

"For now, the city of Ba Sing Se needs you," Piandao said.

Zuko only nodded, rising to his feet and bowing to his uncle and his master. He turned to fat, who presented him with a new shozoku and new armor plates. Zuko bowed, taking his new armor from Fat before walking out.

"Nephew," Iroh called out as Zuko turned around. "The city needs the Blue Spirit. Not the vigilante, but the hero."

The boy nodded, turning again and walking out.

In his room, Zuko changed into the new shozoku. He fitted the boots on, tying the obi belt as well. He slowly put on the shin guards, tying them tightly to his legs. The gauntlets and hand plates were next, Zuko taking some time to admire the curved spikes on the gauntlets. He fitted the chest plate next and the shoulder pads, flexing his body as he raised the mask of the shozoku over his face, tying the sheath on his back.

He walked back down, seeing Piandao and Iroh standing over a hole in the ground.

"My family built a secret tunnel that will lead you directly to the Tunnels in the Upper Ring," Piandao said. "Take this to gain passage back into Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you," Zuko said with a bow.

He turned to his uncle, smiling as the two men embraced each other in a huge hug.

"Safe travels, nephew."

Zuko pulled the blue mask out, fitting it over his face, his world returning to that blue tint that he was so used too. The Blue Spirit had awoken once more. A new and reborn one that had a new purpose.

The city needed him.


	20. The Rise of a Hero

When Zuko emerged from the Tunnels, the sight before him was something he wasn't expecting. You could hear the screams of people all across the Upper Ring. Windows were smashed, glass littering the floor everywhere. Zuko climbed up to the top of a nearby warehouse, his eyes widening at the sight before him. He could see the Lower Ring from here, set ablaze. Soot and ash rose from the fire and descended upon the Upper Ring.

"This is insane," Zuko whispered to himself.

Zuko finally turned away from this sight at the sound of cries of help. He snapped his head around, quickly jumping down and running to the source. It kept getting louder and louder. He could hear the sound of men grunting and yelling curses. Zuko came to a stop in front of an alley, seeing two burly men pinning a girl down. He didn't even make a sound as he charged down the alley. Zuko ripped the two men off, quickly turning and tossing them into the wall.

"What the fuck, man?" One of them yelled.

He moved like lightning, striking with precision as he threw quick chops into their throats. They immediately gagged, having trouble breathing.

"Leave," Zuko snapped in his disguised voice.

The two men staggered away slowly, eventually building up into a full sprint. Zuko turned back to the girl, but was shocked to see her running away. He had to think it was the mask. With a sigh, he turned around, not expecting to see Jet standing there. They were both taken by surprised, both drawing their swords and shifting into an attack stance.

"Zuko?" Jet asked.

Zuko nodded, hooking his thumb under the mask and lifting it up and exposing his face. Both men relaxed, sheathing their swords as Jet stepped forward.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jet prompted.

"I've had a crappy few days," Zuko snapped.

"And this city hasn't?"

Now there was anger. "Sorry that my girlfriend got blown up and all my stuff was destroyed in the explosions a few days ago."

Jet reeled himself back in. "Oh…"

"Let's forget it," Zuko cleared his throat. "What's the situation here?"

"I have the rest of the Freedom Fighters scattered across the Upper Ring," Jet explained. "It's bad, though. Your crazy sister has control of the Dai Li, and they took out people in power. They haven't gotten the King yet, as he went into hiding when rumors began circulating."

"What rumors?"

"That the Phoenix King is coming to Ba Sing Se."

_"Fuck."_

Jet nodded. "Your sister also has certain people inside the palace that are still in control, and probably will be when your father gets here."

"Makes sense," Zuko answered. "It's the only way for her to gain access."

"So what do we do?"

"We play hero," Zuko said with a nod. "For now, we have to try and make sure we get as many people as we can out of this place, it's like a war zone. After that, we go find Azula."

Jet nodded in agreement as Zuko pulled the mask down over his face. The two swordsmen took off running through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Zuko could see people looting and setting things on fire. He could see the figures of Dai Li agents moving around the city. People were screaming as order was gone. The city had fallen down into chaos that none had been able to predict.

They split up now, Zuko leaping into the air and landing between a group of Dai Li agents surrounding a small family, all of them surprised to see the Blue Spirit before them. Zuko pulled out his sword, splitting it in two and twirling them in his hands. He stood in front of the family, the blue oni mask staring into the eyes of the agents.

"Get him," one of the agents suddenly yelled.

As they moved towards him, Zuko moved towards them as well. He was able to dodge their metal plated gloves, easily slicing them down. He was brutal, but yet graceful as well. Zuko made sure they were all down, but it was the way he moved that made him look masterful in his art. His mind was clear, no thoughts running through it as he pinned the last Dai Li agent to the floor, crossing his swords over his neck.

"Where is Azula?" Zuko roared.

The agent remained silent, his body tense from the cold steel only inches from his neck. Zuko frowned underneath the mask, pushing the edge of the swords closer to the agent's neck.

"I'm giving you one last chance," Zuko hissed.

"Lake Laogai… please don't kill me," the agent suddenly started crying.

Zuko smirked underneath the mask, raising his swords and stepping back. Without a word, he motioned for the agent run away. Zuko kept his eyes on the man, wanting to see if he was going to get a chance.

He never had the chance to.

An arrow whizzed by Zuko's head piercing through the back of the man. The man was dead before he hit the floor. Zuko rounded on his heel, seeing Jet standing with Longshot.

"What the hell was that?" Zuko yelled.

"He's an enemy," Jet replied.

Zuko growled. "He wasn't going to kill anyone, he was no longer a threat."

"I'm not taking that risk."

"Azula is at Lake Laogai," Zuko responded.

Jet didn't seem that surprised by the news. He nodded a thanks to Zuko, tapping Longshot on the shoulder and the two men taking off in a run. The Blue Spirit shook his head, turning back to the family that was still crouched in fear. Zuko let out a sigh, walking over to the family and kneeling before them. He fixed the swords together, sheathing the broad sword and keeping his gaze on the family.

"Who are you? Why were the Dai Li targeting you?" Zuko prompted.

The man stepped forward, standing in front of his family. "My name is Hauk Pho, part of the Ba Sing Se Council."

"So your allegiance doesn't lie with Azula?"

The man shook his head. "No. Is that they are doing this?"

"Azula has people inside the Palace that are going to run the city until the Phoenix King arrives," Zuko explained. "I need to know if there's any way for me to get inside the Palace to save the King."

"If it's true what you are saying, then I don't believe there is any way to get inside the Palace," Hauk said.

Zuko cursed under his breath, knowing that that was a real possibility. He nodded towards Hauk Pho, motioning for him to take his family out of the area. As they left, Zuko went on towards Lake Laogai.

He felt different than he had before in his past experiences. Zuko stopped and helped wherever he could. He pulled a family out of a burning building. He beat down looters that were beating down an old man and his cabbage shop. He would fight off another group of Dai Li agents, his mind still clear of all thoughts that Piandao and Iroh had said were holding him back from his true potential.

Breathing heavily, Zuko took a moment to relax. His body was starting to ache. Just in front of him, a few yards away was Lake Laogai. He saw Jet and the rest of the Freedom Fighters there. With his composure regained, Zuko marched towards them. They all turned as he made it closer to them. Zuko lifted the mask to let the sweat dry, his eyes holding on Jet.

"This is it?" Zuko prompted.

Jet nodded. "There's a raised walkway right under the water that leads to the entrance to the underground base."

"What about the Tunnels instead?"

Longshot shook his head, Zuko beginning to realize that he was mute.

"The Tunnels are all taken out, we already checked," Jet responded. "We're going to need a plan for this, though."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "We should split up. Jet, you'll go with me and we'll take this guy."

Zuko was pointing at Smellerbee.

"I'm a girl," Smellerbee snapped.

"Oh… sorry," Zuko mumbled quickly. "Anyways, Jet and Smellerbee will be with me. Longshot will go with Pipsqueak and The Duke."

Jet turned to stare at his Freedom Fighters. They all nodded, to which Zuko knew that they all understood what the game plan was. Zuko put the mask back on, letting Jet lead them down the walkway. Eventually, they reached the metal grate that led them down to the secret base underneath Lake Laogai.

"Let's go," Zuko said.


	21. Lake Laogai

The musky smell of the drippy tunnels burned through the mask and up Zuko's nostrils. Their steps echoed across the leaky tunnels, their eyes wandering. Zuko stayed in the back of the pack, letting Jet and the other Freedom Fighters lead him down unto the underground base. It felt like they were walking down the tunnels forever.

"How much farther?" Zuko asked.

"It should be here soon," Jet replied.

Zuko groaned, starting to feel a little impatient. He was close to yelling at Jet before they came to a metal door. Jet turned a raised that crooked brow at Zuko, pushing the door open. They walked into the large room, shocked by the rows of Dai Li agents standing there. Zuko was raising his hands to his swords when the agents moved aside, letting Mai and Ty Lee step forward.

"Where's Azula?" Zuko snapped in his disguised voice.

"Quit the act, Zuko," Mai drawled, her voice very monotonic. "Your sister isn't here."

Underneath the mask, Zuko growled, calming down before he lifted the mask over his face, stepping forward towards Mai."

"Where is she, Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, now you want something from me? After how you just left?"

Zuko raised a brow. "Do you mean from Piandao's temple? You can't be serious."

"Guys, this is bad for your auras," Ty Lee interjected.

"Mai, can you not be so fucking petty for once?" Zuko roared.

Mai only sighed, turning her back on Zuko and walking away. Ty Lee looked from Mai to Zuko, a slight frown on her face as she walked back behind Mai. Zuko watched as the agents turned towards him. He lowered his mask and pulled his sword out, splitting it into his dual dao swords. He saw Mai wave her hand, and the Dai Li strode forward.

Sword clanged against metal as he blocked the strikes of the agents. He could see Jet and the other Freedom Fighters fighting their own fights.

The Duke, the smallest of the group, was quick on his feet. He was rolling between the legs of the agents, using his lance and swatting down the agents. His speed was something that could rival even Zuko's. Duke would stumble once or twice because of the weight of the lance, but it was hard for the Dai Li agents to reach down and attack him at his height. He continued swatting at the legs of the agents, not letting any of the agents touch them.

Pipsqueak, who was usually around The Duke, was bashing down agents with his large size. He had no really defensive stances, letting the metal gloves make contact with his body. He would lift agents into the air, slamming them down into the ground with force that could make the earth quake. He wasn't necessarily brutal, but he wasn't weak either. He was taking punches all over his body, grunting and growling as he fought back against the Dai Li agents.

Smellerbee and Longshot fought together. The young girl fought with one short blade and one long sword. She was quick and agile, very evident that Jet had personally trained her into a strong warrior. The long sword would act as a defense against the metal plated gloves. When one would come down, she would thrust it out. As the agent would dodge, she would take the short blade and quickly stab the agent in the shoulder.

Longshot was standing behind Smellerbee the entire time. The mute warrior was drawing arrows rapidly, keeping agents from attacking the girl's backside. You could see the chemistry and connection between them. When the girl would turn, the boy would follow her without even looking where she went. Bodies surrounded them, but Longshot was only firing when it was needed, not missing a single shot.

Zuko and Jet had somehow ended up back to back. And the way they had started fighting, you would assume that they were brought up together. They fought in tandem, one swinging high when the other swung low. Zuko would reach back, slipping his sword through the hook of Jet's and pulling the Freedom Fighter leader over his head and pinning agents to the floor. It was a spectacle, to say the least. They were like dual dao swords, two pieces of the same sword. Separate, they were great. Together, they were amazing.

Zuko would let out a roar as he forced his swords through the chests of two Dai Li agents. He pulled the swords out, blood dripping off the edge as the bodies dropped to the floor. He was breathing heavily as he turned, slightly surprised to see Mai still standing there.

"Last chance, Mai," Zuko shouted. "Where is Azula?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" Mai raised a very bored brow.

"I'll never understand you, Mai."

Mai smirked, finally showing some emotion. She pulled out an array of stilettos, stepping forward and flinging them all. Zuko rolled out of the way, yelling at the Freedom Fighters to get down. They listened, all of them narrowly dodging the flying stilettos. The remaining Dai Li couldn't move fast enough, groaning as their bodies were littered with the stilettos, dropping to the floor in a heap with blood leaking from all of their wounds.

Back on his feet, Zuko charged towards Mai. She had pulled out shurikens, throwing them at Zuko's direction. Zuko raised his swords and swatted away the flying shurikens. Mai pulled out her sais as he closed the gap, swinging down and across at her. They were both now dodging and weaving each other's attacks. Zuko was more stiff as he moved from side to side, all of his moves being mostly offensive.

Mai was more fluid, almost like a snake. She was slipping between Zuko's attacks, doing quick strikes with her sais. Zuko felt the tears in his shozoku, seeing drips of blood coming from Mai's sais. Zuko swung hard and fast, the sheer force of the swings being enough to knock Mai off her feet and making her stumble back. In a fit of rage, Mai turned and launched the sais in Zuko's direction. He easily rolled out of the way, smirking as Mai was no longer armed.

"It's over, Mai," Zuko declared. "Tell me where my sister is, now."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Zuko."

Zuko raised a brow as Mai smirk proudly. The sound of a body dropping got his attention. Turning his head, all he saw was the Freedom Fighters running towards Jet. Zuko's eyes widened with fear. Rearing his head on Mai, he was no surprised to see that she was gone now. With a growl, Zuko ran back towards Jet, sliding on his knees as he dropped his swords and ripped off his mask.

"Fuck," Zuko shouted.

Slowly, Zuko grasped the sai, gritting his teeth as he began to pull it out. Jet screamed, Zuko immediately letting go of the sai.

"What the fuck do we do?" Zuko yelled.

"There's no time."

Everyone looked up, surprised that those words had come from Longshot. Even Jet, with a sai in his chest, managed to give a low chuckle before he grimaced in pain.

"I'm not gonna leave him," Zuko protested.

"Just go. We'll take care of him," Longshot said, his voice very stiff and stern. "He's our leader."

Zuko looked down at Jet, who only nodded. Rising to his feet, Zuko sheathed his swords and put the mask back over his face. He took off in a run, knowing that Mai had to have used a different entrance, and probably one that Long Feng had shown her. After running for a while, he found a door. He pushed it open, coming to see a flight of stairs. Slowly, Zuko made his way up the stairs. At the top was another door. He pushed that one open, and found himself in the Throne Room.

_"Hello, brother."_


	22. Sibling Rivalry

"Hello, brother."

Zuko had wandered into the Throne Room, and the surge of adrenaline was returning to his veins. Azula was sitting in the throne, her legs crossed and resting on a kneeling King Kuei. She had a devilish smirk on her face as she stared at Zuko. Through the blue tint, Zuko took notice that they were alone. No Mai. No Ty Lee. No Dai Li agents.

It was just brother and sister.

"Why so silent, Zu-Zu?"

He stood straight up, letting his tensed muscles relax as he dropped his arms at his side. He fitted the swords together, using his free hand to hook his thumb under the mask and lift it over his head. Zuko held a stoic expression as he tossed the mask to the floor, splitting his swords again. With a low growl, he raised one arm and pointed the sword at Azula. She didn't flinch, holding that confident and cruel demeanor.

"So, this is the way it has to be, does it?" Azula raised a brow.

"Don't act like your surprised, Azula," Zuko snapped.

She snickered, rising off of the King and walking down the steps towards Zuko. Her hands were crossed over her chest, clicking her tongue and shaking her head.

"You think I want to hunt you down?" Azula prompted. "No, I wish it wouldn't be like this. But father wants you to come back home."

"For what? To shame me some more?"

"No, idiot. He wants _you_ home."

Zuko tensed up again. Something about those words made a stir of emotions rise up within him. The very idea that his father wanted him home made him feel relieved. Why? His father burned him and even showed that he lacked any empathy for his actions.

"I don't believe you," Zuko shot back.

"He told me himself," Azula muttered with a shrug. "He says he feels that you've learned your lesson enough and that he wants to welcome you back home."

"He wants me… back…"

Zuko lowered his head, the thoughts running around inside his head. Did his father really want him back? Zuko thought about what it would mean to him to come back home. The very idea of him being embraced by the people of Caldera made him warm inside. But then Zuko really focused in on it. If Azula was here, than his father knew what was happening in Ba Sing Se. And if Azula knew he was the Blue Spirit…

"Azula always lies," Zuko hissed.

No more words.

Zuko raised his arms and charged at his sister. Both of them moved like blurs. Zuko was swinging in all directions, grunting lowly with each slice and strike and slash and stab. Azula kept her calm, the smirk slowly fading away with each passing cold steel by her face. When Zuko jabbed for her, she side stepped the blade, grabbing him by the arm and pulled him forward. Zuko grunted when her fist met the side of his face. He stumbled back, shaking it off and charging forward once again.

He flipped one of the swords, bringing the butt of his sword towards Azula with a left cross. Zuko got her in her shoulder, making her step back with the force. Azula reared her head up, only to see Zuko swing the other sword across his body. Azula had to step back, the calm on her face disappearing, as she was now shocked by Zuko's speed and force. As she landed on her feet, she felt a draft. Looking down, there was a large slit in her shirt and a smirk on Zuko's face.

"How dare you," Azula said, her voice low and dark.

It was her that charged now, throwing quick jabs and strikes at Zuko. He was doing his best to swat her hands away with the flat sides of his swords. She stopped, loaded all her weight in her back foot and swung it forward. Zuko absorbed the hit in his side, immediately wrapping his arm around her leg. Azula only smirked, pushing herself up with her other leg. Zuko gasped as he felt the inside of her knee wrapping around his neck.

Zuko was instinctive most of the time. Today, he was fighting with the emotion he was supposed to have blocked out. He raised his swords, seeing an opportunity. Azula was too quick. As soon as her other leg was free, she kicked it up and now fully had Zuko in a strangle hold. Her hands shot out, grabbing Zuko's wrists as he raised his arms up. She gave them a tight squeeze, Zuko yelling as his grip slacked and the swords fell to the ground.

"What's the matter, Zu-Zu?" Azula taunted. "You're starting to look a little blue."

Azula leaned back, flexing at an impossible angle. Once her hands touched the floor, she mustered all the strength she had and flipped her legs over. Zuko gave a gasp as he felt his feet leave the floor. His whole world turned upside down as he felt his back slam against the floor. Azula flipped back up, and Zuko was almost as quick as she was getting back up. He was able to block her kick, grabbing her ankle and pulling her forward. He led with an open palm strike, right in the face and forcing her to drop back to the floor.

She kicked at his ankles, making him stumble. She rolled back onto her hands, flipping herself back up to her feet and bracing herself for Zuko's charge. They were equal in many ways today, which was abnormal, at least according to the two of them. Zuko was throwing an array of hooks and crosses and forearm shivers. Blood was beginning to drip from an open world on Azula's eyebrow. She was still countering. She was landing quick shots, mostly to where his armor wasn't protecting. His sides and ribs were victims as well as his face. He stepped back after pushing her away, spitting out blood.

"You're a fool, Zuko," Azula shouted. "You could've come home and be back in royalty. But instead you chose to live in this dump of a city."

"This is my home," Zuko shouted back. "Don't stand there and tell me that father doesn't know what I've been doing here in Ba Sing Se."

"He is willing to forgive you," Azula sneered.

"Liar!"

Brother and sister charged again.

This was a whole different fight now. Neither of them were holding back, nor were they remembering that they were family. Azula was still faster, being able to rip off Zuko's chest plate and toss it aside. Zuko grabbed her by the neck, driving her back into a pillar. He pressed the spikes of his gauntlet against her neck.

"Give up, Azula," Zuko snapped.

Azula said nothing, raising her arms up through Zuko's arm. He stumbled back, groaning as Azula began throwing punch after punch into his stomach. He managed to catch one of her fists, spinning and throwing her to the floor. Just as she hit the floor, she was up on her feet and leaping at Zuko. He caught her, not being able to stop her legs tying around his neck. She continued spinning, flipping back like before and lifting Zuko and tossing him down to the floor.

He felt his back crack, Zuko letting out a groan. He couldn't move an inch before Azula was straddling his chest. She began pounding down on his face. Zuko couldn't do anything to stop it. He kept reaching for her hands, Azula holding a wicked grin the entire time. Eventually, after what felt like forever, she finally stopped. Blood marred Zuko's face as Azula rose from his chest. His whole face felt numb as he just lied there, broken and battered.

"I'm better than you, Zuko," Azula chuckled. "You should've known better. Now you can just sit back and watch this city fall to the Phoenix King."

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure how much time had passed. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness, his vision blurry. Azula was gone, but he could hear the sound of voices outside the Throne Room. He heard a door open, his head shifting over to where he had entered from the secret entrance. With blood dripping over his eyes, Zuko could make out the movements of a red blur. He chuckled softly, groaning a bit.

"The Painted Lady," Zuko groaned.

Underneath all that red and white paint, Katara stared down at her boyfriend. To Zuko, Katara was dead. Katara knew it had to be like this. It was what the White Lotus had told her to do in order for Zuko to become a true hero. She reached over, grabbing Zuko's swords and taking the sheath and tying it to her back. She grabbed the mask, placing it back over Zuko's face, who had finally passed out for good this time.

"Zuko," Katara whimpered. "It's going to be okay."

She lifted him off the ground, dragging him back down the stairs where he came and through the underground base in Lake Laogai.

The Blue Spirit had lost.


	23. Broken Rings

Katara stared helplessly at Zuko's resting form. She had somehow managed to drag Zuko all the way out of the Royal Palace and to the apartment that the White Lotus had given her near the edge of the Upper Ring. She cleaned up his face as much as he could. He had open wounds all over his face, yet none of them matched the poise and fight that went into the large one that plagued the left side of his face. Katara kept a straight face, still hiding under the veil and red and white paint. Her hand was resting on his gently, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Zuko," She whispered softly, holding back the tears.

The sound of an explosion made her jump from her seat. Zuko didn't move an inch as Katara crept towards the window. She stared outside, seeing a large fire stemming from the Royal Palace. Other smaller explosions began going off, the sound of buildings crumbling and turning to rubble echoed all across the city. She turned her attention to the walls dividing the city into the Three Rings. An even louder explosion broke the wall separating the Upper and Middle Ring. And then a third one rocked the walls dividing the Middle and Lower Ring.

At the destruction of the walls, the citizens of the Lower Ring began running. Despite the twenty miles that dividing the Lower and Upper Ring, these people didn't stop. They were the poor citizens of Ba Sing Se. They were always left forgotten, having to deal with all the problems of the city on their own. And now, the walls that divided the classes of Ba Sing Se had fallen. With Azula at the rule, there was no more separation.

There was a knock at the door. Katara sulked back in, seeing Zuko hadn't moved still. At the door, she pressed her ear against it.

"Who knocks?"

"An old lotus."

Katara opened the door, smiling softly as Iroh stood before her. He was wearing a black coat with a white symbol on the back. It was the white lotus Pai Sho tile piece. Katara closed the door as Iroh walked in. She grabbed a wet cloth, slowly wiping away the face paint, revealing her chocolate brown skin. Her eyes were still red, the contacts still sitting on her eyes.

"Has he awoken at all?" Iroh asked, concern hanging off every word.

"No," Katara replied, hanging her head. "He's still passed out."

"The Order of the White Lotus thanks you, Lady Katara," Iroh nodded. "And I personally thank you for saving my nephew."

"Iroh, I still don't understand any of this. What does the White Lotus want with Zuko?"

Iroh turned to stare at Katara, a grim look on his face. "I've always been one to believe in the idea of destiny. All of our destinies intertwine here in Ba Sing Se."

"Even our friends? Like Aang, Toph and my brother?"

The old man nodded, flashing a small grin. "We will all have our part to play when all of this comes to light."

"What about me?" Katara prompted. "How does me faking my death help Zuko? I know you said he needed to clear his mind, but I'm still lost."

"As the Blue Spirit, Zuko had too many attachments," Iroh explained. "He had to worry about you all the time, even if he knew you were safe. He knew that you were waiting on him, and it put pressure on him. Now, if he believes that he is alone in all of this, he will become the hero that he was meant to be."

"It isn't fair," Katara protested, shaking her head.

"Nothing in life is fair, Lady Katara. But we all must make sacrifices."

"But Ba Sing Se is lost," Katara almost shouted. "Azula beat the Blue Spirit and took down King Kuei. What else can we do?"

"My niece wasn't the main fight," Iroh snapped. "She was a prequel, if anything. The true evil lies within the Phoenix King."

"You mean Ozai? Zuko's father?"

Iroh nodded. "He believes his destiny is to rule the world. Ba Sing Se is the trade capital of the world. If he takes it over, then he will succeed."

"Is he here in the city?"

"No," Iroh said as he turned and stared at the window. "Azula is here first, as the way to break the back bone of the city. She is turning the poor against the rich, and they will support any who promises them a better life. The city hasn't fallen yet. People will still fight, and I know your brother will lead them. She will send word for him to come, whenever that may be. And when he brings his army from Caldera, I don't know what will happen then."

"And you want Zuko to fight him?"

Iroh nodded again. "It is the only way. The Order of the White Lotus has seen it."

"Azula has already destroyed the Rings," Katara said. "If the Phoenix King is coming here, it's going to be soon. I don't think Zuko is going to be ready."

"I know," Iroh admitted with a sigh. "But when the time comes, he will have to be ready."

Katara shook her head, walking back over to the unconscious Zuko. She leaned down, kissing his forehead softly before sitting down again and taking his hand in hers.

"This isn't fair to Zuko," Katara went on. "Fighting his own father."

"Things must be done, Lady Katara," Iroh went on. "He won't be in it alone. He'll have the White Lotus behind him. And he'll have you."

"No, just the Painted Lady," Katara snapped.

"I understand your frustration," Iroh stated. "My nephew has never loved anyone as much as he loved you. In due time, Katara. I only ask for you to keep this charade up just a little bit longer. For all of Ba Sing Se."

There was another explosion. Both Katara and Iroh raced out the window, seeing another fire rising from Lake Laogai. Katara assumed that Azula was completely getting rid of all loose ends, and that means Long Feng's base. Even though he was dead, Azula was still taking all of the precautions to ensure there was no one to stop her.

"I sense this is the beginning of the fall of Ba Sing Se," Iroh sighed. "We will have to be ready for an upcoming war."

They both turned around, and they both gasped.

The bed was empty.

Katara turned back outside, looking up on the roofs of buildings. She saw a figure in black, leaping from building to building with some difficulty. She sighed, turning back to Iroh.

"He's gone."

Iroh nodded, leaning down and picking up the blue oni mask. "He'll come back when he's ready. For now, we must continue to do our own part."


End file.
